¡lets go! shintaro-sensei
by maki-imotto
Summary: los alumnos de la clase 1-A tendrán un nuevo profesor -por favor alumnos tomen asiento- se escucho la voz de un infante en la puerta del aula. -¡¿Qué hace el aquí!- -Soy Takanashi Shintaro,y desde ahora sere su tutor , un placer. - ¡¿que hace un niño de 11 años enseñando en una preparatoria!,¡una historia FULL comedia y FULL random! .(se aceptan sugerencias y parejas)
1. prologo

**¡konichiwa!¿como estan?,primero que nada,el otro fic lo dejare en pausa por que la jodida inspiracion no venia conmigo,tehe~**

**bueno,bueno,aqui les traigo otro fic que va a ser puro comedia con cosas de la vida;seria mas o menos la vida cotidiana con un toque de imaginacion sin sentido.**

**cabe agregar que hay inspiracion del fic "cuarteto de locos" de pame-senpai,a quien juro por mi gata que le respondere sus mensajes (te amo mil,senpai),y tambien de ****Betsubetsu no hyōjō,que es un fic de tomoyo-san (ojala que actualize algun dia).+**

**esto es bastante random pero espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios,aunque quiero eliminar esa idea de que lo hago por reviews y hacerlo por divertirme en esta epoca de verano**

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes son propiedad de JIN,(shizen no teki-p),la trama es mi propiedad a base de inspiracion..**

**¡disfruten ****kudasai"**

* * *

><p>::::<strong><em>¡esto es inaudito!::::<em>**

_Los alumnos de la clase 1-A de la escuela-preparatoria se habían enterado del de su tutor,aquel anciano que sobrepasaba los 65 años había conseguido su jubilación-y de paso una exquisita liberación de 22 críos que no tenían ni la mitad de su edad-,aunque todo parecía un infierno para el director,a los alumnos realmente les valía una bellota lo que hiciese ese viejo con su vida,¡total!,¡vacaciones extra!.-y esa es una de las razones por las que habrá un segundo diluvio,estimados señores-_

…_.._

_Lunes 09 de julio_

_3:27 pm_

_-¡DE VERDAD!-_

_Un grito del director Fujimoto Tomohisa se logro a escuchar con absoluta claridad en la recepción._

_-¡DE VERDAD GRACIAS,GRACIAS,MUCHAS GRACIAS!¡EXCELENTE!¡MUY BIEN!¡MAÑANA MISMO LO ESPERO!¡GRACIAS,DE VERDAD,MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS,GRACIAS,GRACIAS,GRACI—_

_la puerta se abrió y se observo a un director de una estatura muy particular,ya que a primera vista parecía un fenómeno de circo,su altura era tan alta como la de un niño de 5 años,y para malograr su imagen,era bastante regordete,usaba unas gafas circulares y se veía bien peinado,tal y como un director reconocido y respetado-nadie podía olvidarse tan fácilmente del enano de blanca nieves y no era tan respetado ya que se rumoreaba que era un viejo pervertido-_

_-señor director.-hablo su recepcionista.-¿ocurrió algo?-el hombre de baja estatura se volvió hacia la joven que no pasaba de los 35 años._

_-¡ya encontré el remplazo!- anuncio con éxito,llevándose la mano a su inexistente cintura._

_- vaya,vaya,señor director,¿ y cuando vendrá a enseñar?-_

_-pues mañana a primera hora,Mako-san;no podemos perder ni un segundo cuando se acercan los exámenes finales.- respondió mister pitufo._

_-me permite ver su expediente director- pidió la dama de gafas tan redondas como las de su superior._

_-¡si claro,Mako-san!- la joven cogió el sobre de manila y se dispuso a ver su contenido._

_-eh?-_

_Poker face mode:on_

…_._

_- ¿A que no es el mejor remplazo?- orgulloso de sus propias palabras y sin notar la expresión de coma de su ayudante,el ego del mas viejo subió a un nivel supremo.-estuve buscando a alguien así por años,si te fijas es un profesional que estudio en la universidad inglesa de Harvard,es un genio en todas las materias,fue profesor de OXFORD y de la universidad de Tokyo,es el profesor perfecto para nuestra escuela.-_

_- señor director…- mascullo la recepcionista-esto es un abuso.- dejo escapar esas 4 ultimas palabras._

_-¿Por qué dices eso?,no hay inconvenientes.- refuto._

_-la ley y los derechos humanos.- contraataco su asistente con una actitud un tanto desafiante.años trabajando con Fujimoto Tomohisa le dio mas confianza a la profesional de poder evitar que este hiciera alguna estupidez,como solo el las sabia hacer._

_-¡tonterías Mako-san!,los derechos humanos no nos lo han prohibido,al parecer este profesor lo tenia todo arreglado,así que dudo que sucedan otros inconvenientes.-_

_-¿Qué dice el consejo de maestros?-_

_-¡que importa el consejo!,hemos encontrado a un remplazo en tan poco tiempo y es una oportunidad única de que alguien tan importante este en nuestra institución.-el ingenuo director esbozo una sonrisa a la asistente la cual suspiro resignada._

"_no hay remedio con el"-pensó la de gafas._

_-¿cree que los alumnos de la 1-A logren llevarse bien con el?.-_

_Fujimoto-san se volvió hacia la ventana del escritorio,recordaba que con los 3 anteriores maestros las cosas no funcionaron como debía ser,y terminaron largándose lo suficientemente cansados hasta la coronilla para no volver. pero no debía desanimarse,quizás este maestro sea el indicado._

_-quien sabe Mako-san.-soltó-quien sabe…_

* * *

><p>…<em>.<em>

_Martes 10 de julio_

_7:35 am_

_Clase 1-A_

_-¡Auuuu~!-bostezo un chico de cabello rubio-¡pero que sueño tengo!- el joven se estiro sobre su pupitre.-¿Por qué nos harán venir tan temprano a clases?_

_-me vendría bien algo de ayuda,Kano-san.-dijo una chica de cabello rubio-naranjoso sosteniendo una escoba.-ademas,si tanto te quejas,por que no te levantas mas temprano?- dicho esto la rubia anaranjada le entrego una trapo húmedo._

_- ne~,Kisaragi-chan;no eres la indicada para decir esas cosas,que tu eres la que siempre llegas tarde a clase,tehe~-bufo-¡aun recuerdo como Sora-sensei te ponía en un rincón por llegar tarde- Kano evito reír en frente de su aparente amiga,sin embargo aun con toda su fuerza de voluntad que no se molesto en usar,se costillo de risa.-_

_-¡K-K-KANO-SAN!,NO TE BURLES ASÍ-grito la chica Kisaragi,captando la atención de los demás alumnos.-¡ME VOY A ENFADAR!-_

_-l-lo siento Kisaragi-chan pero..-Kano empezó a fingir un ataque de tos para controlarse.-JAJAJAJAJJA…¡AH!-_

_*Ataque de tortuga ninja*_

_Efecto contra:_

_Idiotas,arrogantes,samurais y Shredder_

_-deja de hacer tanto alboroto-hablo una peliverde de ojos negros.-deberían ponerse a limpiar._

_El rubio se levanto con dificultad._

_-eso me dolió,Kido- kano mantenía su sonrisa aun con el dolor del golpe.-_

_Kido Tsubomi,era una chica de aspecto un tanto anormal,ya que a diferencia de las demás chicas,usaba el pantalón de gimnasio y su cabello era tan peculiar como la estatura del director,de color verde._

_-vamos Tsubomi, no seas tan dura con Shuuya- intervino un chico de cabello café y ojos ambarinos,dejando a la chuunibyou un tanto estática que paso desapercibido por el joven, mas no por el otro par.- buenos días,kisaragi-chan.-_

_-¡buenos días seto-san!-saludo-_

_-por cierto,hoy viene el nuevo maestro.- comunico el de ojos felinos.-la verdad,espero que venga alguien interesante,no lo crees Kisaragi-chan?-_

_-si es que no me manda al rincón por llegar tarde,creo que por mi esta bien.- respondió en voz baja,logrando que Shuuya-aparente nombre- se burle entre dientes._

_-con tal de que venga a enseñar.-agrego Kido.-_

_-eso es duro Tsubomi.- hablo Seto.- por mi parte,espero que nos llevemos bien- el ambarino amante de los animales esbozo una sincera sonrisa._

"_ya hablo míster buena gente"-pensó Kano._

_-aunque quizás nos llevemos una que otra sorpres—_

_-¡buenos días!-saludo una albina de cabello atado en una coleta alta,acompañada de otro albino de coleta atada y ojos rosados que eran exactamente idénticos a los de la mas baja. la chica de esponjoso cabello se acerco al grupo.-_

_-¡buenos días Mary!- saludo Seto._

_-buenos días…-dijo el albino con una voz adormilada._

_-¡buenos días Konoha-san!-le contesto la voz de la rubia de coleta atada al costado._

_-¡Mary!,donde esta Kuroha-kun~.- hablo Kano con una voz de comediante,captando la atención de la mas pequeña._

_Ese nombre puso los cabellos de punta a los 3 adolescentes,a excepción del par de albinos._

_-onii-chan ya esta por venir- hablo quien respondía al nombre de Mary.-pero,¿hoy viene el nuevo profesor?,verdad Kido.- se volvió a la peliverde._

_-así es.-_

_-no es como si estuviese nerviosa pero,de momento siento un escalofrió.- comento Kisaragi.-puede que sea el trauma.-_

_-¡momo-chan,no te asustes!-se volvió la albina hacia la llamada Momo.-_

_-yo solo le diría al profesor de que se cuide de Kuroha-kun,ya sabes como es el,si alguien no le agrada lo hace malteada en un segundo,a veces creo de que kuroha-kun es un salvaje-_

_*Tap tap tap*_

_Pasos lentos_

_-kano-san.-_

_-no es como si todo lo resolviera con golpes,ya se que nunca me a golpeado,tehe~,pero,da algo de ganas de decirle.-el rubio siguió hablando con tono de burla sin notar la entidad que estaba detrás._

_-"¡deja de esbozar sonrisas malévolas!kuroha-kun~!,a veces me pareces tan homosexual"- Shuuya dejo escapar otra carcajada todavia mas fuerte._

_JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ_

_JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJA_

_JAJAJAJAJAJJAJJA_

_-buenos días- se escucho la fúnebre voz de un varón._

_JAJAJAJAJ…JAJAJA…JAJA..JA.._

_JA?_

_Como si el joven tuviese un tornillo en su cuello se giro hacia atrás observando a un chico __todavía mas alto,de cabello negro atado en una coleta de aspecto parecido al de Konoha,y sus ojos color amarillentos que le daba el toque final a su apariencia macabra._

_-¡BUENOS DÍAS KU-RO-HA-KUN~!- la sonrisa de Kano era la mas fingida del mundo._

_-¡onii-chan!¿donde estabas?-se giro la pequeña._

_Costaba demasiado creerlo,no podía ser posible que un tierno dúo de albinos sean hermanos de esa cosa;el peli-negro en si,no era paciente y dócil, si no un arrogante total,un egoísta,demasiado sádico y muy cruel,y lo que era mas difícil de creer,era que EL se encargaba de ese par de dulces albinos._

_cuando el cuarteto se entero de la relación fraternal entre los 3 ,les dio un patatus._

_**"si costaba creer de que existen los autor voladores que se crean en china,¿creerías que un chico rudo y arrogante fuese hermano mayor de un dúo de inocentes albinos oji-rosados?"**_

_-a ti que te importa- respondió. No podía sacar su "onii-chan mode" frente a los que posiblemente sean sus "amigos".-supe que vendrá hoy el nuevo profesor.-_

_-así es Kozakura-san-afirmo Seto- aunque realmente espero que este llegue a durar-_

_-ninguno nos has durado mas de 3 meses-agrego la peli-verde._

_-por mi que lo atropelle un camión,total,tendremos mas vacaciones extra.-hablo el chico de ojos amarillos. su total descaro no paso desapercibido,aunque ya era bastante común en alguien como el,eso no quería decir que cualquier cosa fría y sin compasión que salga de la boca del mayor de los Kozakura,no provoque sensaciones de terror en sus "amigos"_

_El resto solo paso a temblar como un monto de cachorros de chihuahuas y a sudar en frió y como si se tratara de una irónica coincidencia todos pensaban lo mismo._

"_eso es muy sádico"-_

_-¡c-cuanto calor hace!¿no lo creen?- Momo cambio de tema radicalmente.-_

_-pues si,ya se acercan las vacaciones de verano-Kano continuo el juego de "cambiar de tema".-_

_-¡hay que ir de campamento en las vacaciones!-dijo el peli-café.-_

_-¿podemos ir Seto?.- la menor de los Kozakura se volvió hacia el susodicho-_

_-claro que si,podemos ir a nadar o al parque de diversiones,o— _

_Seto se callo de momento. fue un grave error haberse topado con la mirada asesina del hermano mayor. Kuroha no era de decir mucho cuando se podía ser muy expresivo en su lenguaje visual,solo bastaba una simple mirada ,para decir lo que el quería;y la traducción exacta de la mirada era: "insinuatele un poco mas,y te voy a convertir en nuggets de KFC"._

_-¿seto?-_

_El rubio dejo escapar una risa al ver a su amigo de toda la vida tan aterrado como si hubiese visto al paz abisal mas feo del mundo._

_-¡pero kuroha-kun!,no esta mal la idea de salir todos juntos de vacaciones.- intervino._

_-yo…dudo poder hacer algo- el chico de sonrisa gatuna se volvió a la rubia-naranjosa quien tenia una mirada baja y bastante preocupada._

_-¿Qué pasa Kisaragi?- pregunto la peli-verde._

_La cuestión era la mas simple,las calificaciones de Momo no eran muy buenas,se debía decir sus promedios eran bajos-deficientes,y las clases con Kido o con Mary no funcionaban,ya que la albina no sabia enseñar a pesar de sus altos promedios y la chuunibyou no tenia el tiempo necesario para poder enseñarle,incluso hubo un tiempo que acudió al mayor de los Kozakura para que le enseñe,-era dificil de creer de que Kuroha tuviese uno de los mas altos promedios de toda su clase- pero este ultimo no tenia ni el tiempo,ni las ganas y tampoco la paciencia. Por otro lado,estaba el trabajo de medio tiempo y también estar de niñera cuidando a 2 niños transferidos del campo._

_-Quizás este ocupada todo el verano- la chica soltó un "hihi" demostrando su derrota._

_- ¡vamos Kisaragi-chan!,con un poco de esfuerzo y veras que podrás pasar el semestre.-animo el neko-san._

_-lo intentare Kano-san.- Momo mostró una dulce sonrisa a Shuuya,y aunque por mucho que este ultimo trate de negarselo __así mismo,la Kisaragi se veía bonita de esa manera._

_-hmp~.-soltó el mayor del grupo._

"_la especie humana es muy curiosa"-penso el peli negro._

_-onii-chan y que haremos en verano.-_

_-si te digo que voy a pensar lo del parque de diversiones,me dejaras en paz por el resto del puto día.- los ojos rosados de la esponjosa niña se iluminaron a un grado superior y asintio con la cabeza._

_-¿kuroha?...-hablo el mas silencioso del grupo.-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-¿Qué son los parque de diversiones?- el gemelo peli-negro dirigió su vista hacia Kido quien por obligación debía hacer de tutora y enseñar._

_- es un sitio en donde las personas van a divertirse.- explico Tsubomi._

_-¿divertirse?-repitió el albino. Despues de 5 segundos para analizar,otros 5 segundos para pensar y otros 5 mas para mirar detenidamente a su gemelo,se animo a hablar.-_

_-quiero ir.-_

_-¡onii-chan,yo también!-_

_-malditos mocosos…-maldijo el sádico.-_

_-¡awww~!kuroha-kun,se ve tan tierno de ese modo.- alago Kano._

_-cierra tu repugnante boca,que estas a un paso de que te de una buena paliza...-_

_-¡eres muy cruel , Kuro-chan~!-_

_Y así la conversación seguía a base de amenazas,insultos,momentos moe,risas , carcajadas,puñetes y patadas._

_-a veces la amistad podía ser tan irónicamente curiosa-_

_Ellos eran un grupo._

_Era el grupo mas extraño y curioso de todos,conformado por una peli-verde de apariencia masculina,un chico alto aparentemente normal-excepto por que habla con animales-,un chico inusual con ojos de gato,una rubia también con apariencia normal pero con gustos muy extraños,un par de gemelos totalmente distintos y una chica que debería estar en 2 año de secundaria baja,y a sus 14 años esta en la preparatoria._

_Aun así,eran un grupo bastante alegre,y andaban juntos por todos lados,a pesar de sus diferencias de algún modo se apoyaban entre ellos._

_-¡alumnos!-dijo el director que estaba en la puerta al lado de su asistente.-_

_-miren quien viene.- se oye la voz de Kuroha- pero si es Chandra Bahadur Dangi.- el comentario del mas alto fue lo bastante fuerte para que Tomohisa escuchara cada palabra,y es que era una rutina,Kuroha tenia 17 años y era 5 veces mas alto que su director que tan solo media 114 centímetros,por eso era molestado constantemente por el Kozakura mayor._

_-¡bien alumnos a sus lugares!-grito de nuevo.-tengo un anuncio que darles.-_

_Una vez que todos los alumnos del 1-A se hayan sentado, el director orgulloso y con el ego transformado en humo,prosiguió a hablar._

_-como sabrán,hoy día ha llegado su nuevo maestro de tutoria,y enseñara absolutamente todas las materias.-_

"_algo me dice que su ego caerá por los suelos en tan poco tiempo"-pensó Mako-san._

_-Takanashi-sensei,puedes pasar.-_

_Los ojos de los adolescentes quedaron sorprendidos,no podia ser eso posible._

_-tiene que ser una jodida broma.- mascullo Kuroha._

_Un niño de terno color marrón,chaleco del mismo color y que hacia juego con su corbata carmín,y llevaba un maletín de cuero en mano. Su cabello azabache se veía un tanto despeinado como el de un niño común y corriente y su mirada era bastante fría y sin animo;aquel niño no pasaba de los 12 años._

_-¡no puede ser!-exclamo Momo en voz baja._

_-por favor alumnos tomen asiento-hablo en niño.-soy Takanashi Shintaro y por un tiempo voy a ser su profesor,espero llevarme bien con ustedes,un placer.- dicho esto,el infante dejo su maletín en el pupitre._

_-¡¿Qué hace el aquí?!.-_

_-¡suerte Takanashi-sensei!-dicho esto Fujimoto y Mako se fueron del aula._

_La expresión del niño mostraba un poco de nerviosismo sin embargo era algo casi imperceptible._

_-¡no puede ser!¡esto es horrible!-maldijo la rubia entre dientes._

_-m-momo-chan?-musito la albina de su costado._

_-cuando pedí que viniera alguien interesante,solo lo dije en sentido figurado.- se burlo Kano aun con el espasmo del momento._

_-muy bien,alumnos.-Takanashi se volvió hacia el resto de adolescentes que aun tenia una "poker face".-habrán sus libros de historia en la pagina 215.-_

_-¡e-esto!sensei-una chica del club de té levanto su mano-no eres muy joven para ser profesor-hubo un silencio sepulcral en el aula de clases._

_-si,lo soy-respondió-pagina 215,por favor.-_

_Es inaudito que tu alumno sea 10 veces mas alto que tu_

_ Era inaudito de que tu hermana menor de 14 años,este en tu clase de preparatoria_

_Era todavía mas inaudito de que tu profesor no pase de los 12 años._

_Pero ya seria una vergüenza internacional de que tu hermano menor,sea ese profesor que esta en tu clase._

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡¿que tal esta?!,pos,aclarare dudas<em>**

**_chuunibyou es un sindrome de octavo grado,exactemnte no se mucho pero me gusto el termino._**

_Chandra Bahadur Dangi:**es el hombre mas pequeño del mundo.**_

**_¡JURO POR EL YAOI DE QUE LO SEGUIRE!.este fic como dije,es comedia y cosas de la vida,en este caso Konoha,Kuroha y Mary son familia y luego explicare como se volvieron familia,Kano,Seto y Kido,son hermanos,osea como lo han sido siempre en el anime y en el manga y en la saga._**

**_Shintaro va a ser un niño genia de 12 años o menos,y si es hermano de Momo pero ya se va a explicar su cambio de apellido. apareceran Hibiya y Hiyori ,pero estos seran todavia mas pequeños._**

**_el director y Mako-san,son mi propiedad. :),y pos...habra ShinAyano,pero estoy indesisa,pues ayano ya murio entonces,¿con quien shipeo a shota!shintaro-chan?,me dan sugerencias de pareja,por que estoy indecisa y no se a quienes shipear._**

bueno** con esto creo que me despedire.**

**maki-chan se despide.**

**¡bye-nye!**


	2. capitulo 001

**¡KONBAWA MINA-SAN!siento la demora o bueno...el entusiamo por no demorarme...**

**hehehe,agradezco demasiado el apoyo,el que me apoyen me alegra demasiado,pero debo informar cosas importantes al final del capitulo asi que,es importante,¡bueno~!,una cosa,aqui hay bastantes groserias fuertes-cortesia de Kuro-chan-,con lo de las parejas,pos~mientras mas aportan..tehe~,mas lo pienso.**

**¡no tengo perdon de Kamisama por hacer un capitulo tan largo!**

**w gomene.**

**respuestas a ciertos comentarios al final del cap,desde ahora habran recapitulaciones de Ene.**

**bueno,bueno.**

**ADVERTENCIA:LENGUAJE ****OBSCENO.**

**DISCLAIMER:los personajes son propiedad de JIN(shinzen no teki-p).Mako-san y fujimoto-san son propiedad de la autora (yo!),la trama es base de inspiracion**

* * *

><p><strong>¡buenos dias chicos y chicas!¡Soy Ene!,la chica cybernetica mas guay de la historia de la tecnología.¡pues bien!, ¡a resumir el capitulo pasado!:<strong>

**¡el director Fujimoto Tomohisa-san busca desesperadamente a un nuevo maestro para que enseñe las ultimas semanas de clase antes de las vacaciones de verano! ¡mientras que un grupo de chicos peculiares habla del tema!¡LLEGA EL NUEVO PROFESOR QUE NO PASA DE LOS 12 AÑOS !¡¿Por qué Momo-chan se ve tan enojada?!,¡¿Cómo es que un mocoso escuincle sin vida social y cuerpo de niña es maestro de escuela?!¡¿Kuro-chan lo dejara pasar?!¡¿sera un sueño random o una pesadilla?! ¡descubrelo aquí,ahora en un nuevo capitulo**

**¡DIS-FRU-TEN-LO~!**

* * *

><p><strong>:::¡eneamiga artificial!:::**

…

Lunes 09 de julio

3:40 P:M

Tokyo-Japon

…

La habitación era totalmente oscura,la luz artificial proveniente de los aparatos electrónicos era lo único que iluminaba la alcoba,que cabe agregar que estaba hecha un _fin del mundo;_la ropa de talla 12 estaba amontonada por doquier,los bóxer de Mickye Mouse tenían una exhibición en la mesa de noche,las sobras de dulces y golosinas estaban regadas por el piso,había una caja de pizza con una rodaja que aun no había sido probada desde hace 2 semanas,se veían libros de ciencia,matemáticas,entre otras cosas para dignos nerds y también varias revistas porno escondidas. Cualquiera que entrara en ese desmadre no saldría vivo de ahí,pero no habían muchos problemas,ya que nadie vivía con _él,nadie al menos que fuese de esta dimensión._

-¡amo~!-

Grito una chica de cabello azul atado en dos coletas,que curiosamente se hallaba en la pantalla del PC de un niño que se encontraba en el ordenador.

-¿ahora que quieres?.- el rorro no se parecía alegrar con la compañía que le hacia la cybernetica.-

-¡ah!,¡¿Por qué me habla de esa manera tan cruel?! chillo la AI-¡yo!,que lo ha acompañada estos 2 años en tu corta y patética vida,¡YO!¡que le he dado mi mas sincera amistad!¡he soportado todas sus carpetas de Porno y shoujo Ai!,¡y yo! Que siempre le ofrezco toda la confianza del mundo!-el nene giro sus ojos negros.

"_va a tomar tiempo"-_pensó.

-¡y usted!-señalo la misteriosa chica de la pantalla.-¡me trata como a una sirvienta!¡como a cualquier cosa en su ridícula vida sin sentido!,¡como si yo tuviese la culpa de su aburrida existencia!¡de su miserable suerte!¡un deshecho de vida,si es que tiene nombre!

"_definitivamente cuando crearon el sofware,debieron ponerla como actriz"-_

-¡pido a los dioses una respuesta!¡por que me trajeron con un amo tan perverso y retorcido!¡¿Por qué?!.¡¿POR QUEEEEEE~?!-

La ente cibernetica no tenia intenciones de ponerle un alto a su "berrinche",y es que ella podía seguir todo el día,para variar un poco la rutina de su "amo",subió el volumen a un máximo de 100.

-¡MOOO~! ¡YA CÁLLATE!-

La cibernetica hizo caso omiso a la queja del menor.

-¡ENCIMA CALLA MI VOZ DE MUJER!¡QUE MACHISTA RESULTASTE SER _GOSHUJIN!-_el aparente estado "dramatizado" de la existencia artificial parecía pasar los limites de la ridiculez para el mas pequeño,ya que estar hecha un mar de lagrimas y un pañuelo de seda en mano era muy "sobre actuado".-*_snif**snif _* ¡PERO COMO TODA VALIENTE MUJER QUE SOY!¡ROMPERÉ EL SILENCIO!-

"_aquí vamos otra vez"-_

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!-

Era lo de siempre;el pequeño niño-_en aparente estado de abandono- _se sentaba horas y horas en el ordenador,tratando fallida mente de poder estar tranquilo sin que la virus se aparezca en la pantalla y lo fastidie con todas las cosas que solamente Dios sabia que veia-_Dios y la virus,por supuesto.-_

_-_¡YA ENE!¡POR FAVOR!-el infante se tapo los oídos y a todo pulmón le suplico a la simulada mayor algo de _paz_;Ene-_como se decía llamar-_ guardo algo de silencio hasta que por fin la paz tomo su lugar y el crió volvió a su ordenador.

-¡demonios,ene!- maldijo.

-¿eh?,¿acaso el amo quiere que vuelva a echar al cielo mis gritos de mujer?.-

-¡no!-acoto el niño

1)Relájate

2)Piensa

3)habla

-dime que se te ofrece.-resignado de sus propias palabras utilizo su lenguaje diplomático para poder entablar una breve conversación.

-¡así me gusta!-la virus pego su frase con éxito.-pues iré al grano,¡hoy hace bastante calor y lo mejor seria salir de esta asquerosa habitación!,si es que así se puede llamar claro.-

Con la sola palabra de "salir" al crió se le hacia la piel de gallina y una inmensa sensación de terror invadía sus entrañas,detestaba las calles,odiaba las multitudes,y después de no salir de su dormitorio en 3 meses,caminar seria una tortura medieval.

-me niego.-

-¡AMO!-grito _ene_-¡me tienes podrida en esta habitación!¡todos los días tengo que ver como pierdes el tiempo viendo Yuri y Hentai,¡y por si eso fuera poco!¡todos los días veo como te enfervorizas al ver KissxSIS!-

El menor se ruborizo a tal punto de quedar tan rojo como la sangre,en ese estado no podía negar que de vez en cuando "echaba un vistazo" a los foros de Yuri y Hentai con muchas imágenes sugerentes,secretos que solamente fueron vistos por Ene,aunque sinceramente el hubiese preferido que cualquier ser humano en la tierra-_incluyendo a sus padres_- hubiesen visto su secreto en lugar de esa misteriosa compañía poco convencional, que podía mostrárselo a medio cosmos.

-¡pero!,como toda buena amiga que soy-

"_amiga.."_

-¡te conseguí un trabajo!.-esas palabras hicieron que el niño habrá los ojos como un par de esferas ardientes,ya que la ira no dejaba de invadirlo,ella jamas lo mandaría a las calles,no seria capaz de hacerle aquello,debía ser una estúpida broma para hacerlo enojar,pero,¡hablaba de Ene!.

1)respira profundo

2)tómalo con calma

3)no te excedas

-no te atreverías.-

-¡de veras que si!,hace unos 20 minutos hice una llamada a Fujimoto-san,el director de una escuela preparatoria que buscaba un remplazo para su maestro,¡y le dije que tu estarías encantado de ayudarle!.-

_**Lo hizo.**_

_**Ella lo hizo.**_

_**Lo mando a su perdición.**_

1)cierra los ojos

2)cuenta hasta diez y repite: "sereno y racional"

Uno,dos,tres,cuatro,cinco(..)

Sereno y racional

Sereno y racional

Sereno y racio—

-¡¿QUE COSA HAS HECHO?!-

Un grito se escucho en todo el desolado departamento.-¡CON UN DEMONIO ENE!

-¡ah!,el amo esta preocupado.-la azulada lo miro de manera inocente.-si es por la edad,lo tengo arreglado,llame a tu abogado e hicimos los tramites para que puedas enseñar como todo un maestro de escuela común y corriente.-la triunfante Ene paso desapercibido el ataque de histerismo del niño.

_Seis,siete,ocho,nueve—_

¡al diablo!

-¡ENE!¡JURO POR TODOS LOS DIOSES QUE ALGÚN TE ELIMINARE!-

La expresión de Ene cambio,su ceño estaba notablemente fruncido y un aura de maldad poseyó a la divertida virus

-amo.-con eso fue suficiente para que el niño se vuelva a la computadora-que pasaría si todos tus colegas del trabajo, se lleguen a enterar,de que Kisaragi Shintaro,el niño genio,el rey de los nerds,realmente es un crió que se calienta por todas las cosas sucias que observa en la red.-

Las simples palabras de Ene,hicieron que el niño,Kisaragi Shintaro_-nombre y apellido_.- ,se quedara atónito.

Si se negaba a acceder a tal chantaje,la software podía revelar sus oscuros secretos en el sistema, y así dejarlo sin reputación por el resto de su vida.

-entonces…-

-¡entonces empaca tu cepillo de dientes y tu cobijita!¡Vamonos de este basural!-una animada Ene volvió a su estado original.

_"Creía__ haber desaparecido del mundo hace 3 meses_

_Estar solo finalmente."_

_"Alejado de todo el estrés de ser el niño genio que enseña en universidades._

_de ser un modelo de vida."_

_"Pero desde que ese software apareció,al parecer la paz se volvió cosa del pasado para mi."_

_"Cuando la conocí pensé que era tierna,pero es peor que un parásito."_

_"Solo me borra archivos y todo el día esta chilla que chilla."_

_"Y ahora me hace una jugada sucia"._

_"Entre todos los científicos, sabios expertos en tecnología,genios en informática y __demás"_

_"¿Por qué me eligió a mi?"_

-¡¿esperas una invitación formal Amo?!.-

-¡WAAAA~!- Shintaro pego un grito bastante femenino y en absoluto masculino.-¡ENE YA ME MUEVO!-el había sido fácilmente derrotado por un objeto inanimado en 2D,ella realmente no existía,pero aun así,tenia la suficiente inteligencia para poder extorsionarle de una manera tan barbara,así que con todo el sacrificio del mundo,admitió su ridículo fracaso.

-¡ah!por cierto Amo,hay algo mas que tengo que decirte…-

-ahora que.-

-¡tu hermana estudia en ese salón de clases!-

"_lo que me faltaba"-_

-bien,eso creo que es lo de menos.-respondió el Kisaragi-si alguien se llega a enterar de que mi hermana esta en esa clase o de que yo soy su hermano,me despedirían y por lo tanto tendríamos que volver.-

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del nerd.

-¡eso esta resuelto!-

_***alegria estropeada***_

_-_¡desde ahora tu nombre sera Takanashi Shintaro-sensei!-

-ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de preguntármelo- el genio se veía bastante molesto por todo lo que le había pasado en tan solo un día.-aunque supongo que es típico de ti-encajo una ceja.

No pasaron muchos minutos,cuando Shintaro alisto un maletín que contenía su ropa,cosas de aseo,libros,muchos mangas de genero Hentai y Yuri,su cobijita color amarillo patito y desde luego,tres latas de soda.

-¡VAMOS AMO,MUEVE ESE TRASERO!-

-¡QUE EL DIABLO ME LLEVE!¡YA PARA DE GRITAR!-

Por tanto apuro,el niño solo encontró entre su ropa sucia,un jersey color rojo.

_"Han pasado 2 años"_

-¡¿VA ESTAR TODO EL DÍA MIRANDO AL SUELO COMO UN RETRASADO?!-

-¡deja de ser impaciente!,¿Por qué las ansias?-cuestiono Kisaragi.

-¡después de tanto tiempo volvemos a ver la luz del sol!,¿no te parece divertido?,¡ver a la gente!,¡caminar por las calles!,¡sentir el sol!,¡¿a que no vas a ser emocionante?!-

-si,muy emocionante.-el pequeño de 11 años dio sus ojos a girar 180 grados.

"_No he salido en 3 meses"_

_"Estuve aislado 2 años del mundo real."_

Shintaro salio de su departamento de soltero situado en el centro de la ciudad de Tokyo ,dispuesto a tomar el primer tren rumbo a la ciudad.

-_Andando,Ene-_

-¡_muy bien,amo!-_

* * *

><p>….<p>

Martes 10 de julio

7:20 am

Escuela-preparatoria

…

-y como puede ver aquí es donde los alumnos hacen las actividades de gimnasio,por este lado los vestidores de hombres y por el otro lado los de las damas,¡eso si takanashi-san!,nada de estar espiando a las jóvenes por la puerta trasera donde hay un agujero donde tiene una panorama excelente al baño,¡c-claro que nunca lo he hecho yo!,s-sino que tuvimos que despedir al ultimo maestro,p-por andar husmeando,pero si usted es así entonces…

Shintaro estaba con un pie en el mundo de la narcosis,no había dormido absolutamente nada.

.

.

Tuvo que viajar 3 horas en tren,caminar entre la multitud,lidiar con la jod*da virus cibernetica,y algo que realmente fue su tortura todo el día fue,¡olvidarse la maldita dirección de su propia casa!,llamo a su hermana,y la muy condenada no contestaba el teléfono de casa,¡luego se quedo sin batería!,fue a un teléfono publico,¡no tenia monedas!,después de ir cual mendigo a 3 put*s tiendas para darle cambio,salio con 5 monedas y como ya las calles estaban oscuras y la fatiga de estar corriendo lo cegaba,¡sus putísimas monedas cayeron al suelo!,¡mi*rda!¡ ahora solo faltaba de que le caiga un piano encima!,luego de saltar cual canguro en plena vía publica demostrando su rabieta,se dimitió a aceptar su Karma,-_después de todo ,ver cosas impúdicas era considerado un pecado_-,las cosas se complicaron con una jodida lluvia,¡Car*jo!,¡¿Por qué los dioses se esforzaban tanto en hacerle su vida tan miserable?!,-_definitivamente ver cosas indecorosas era algo desliz para el litigio celestial-;_con una vena ensanchada por la rabia en su frente,el menor fue al único lugar donde lo dejarían dormir,_la iglesia;_durmió en una banqueta,y despertó a las 5 de la mañana y fue expulsado por un monje,luego de estar en un parque durmiendo media hora mas,su celular se prendió y se dio cuenta de una cosa que tenia que tomárselo con mucha calma.¡todo este maldito tiempo su celular tuvo batería hasta para donar!¡Tuvo que pasar una monstruosa noche en la calle!¡Y la culpa la tenia el jod*do pedazo de infierno cibernetico,ENE!.

Con tan solo recordar su infortunio,se le hacia un nudo en las tripas.

"_quizá,solo digo quizás,¡las cosas hubiesen sido muy distintas si es que me hubiese quedado en casa ayer y no hacerle caso a ese maldito microbio artificial!"pensó._

_._

_._

_._

-bueno Takanashi-sensei,¡me alegra que pudieran venir a echarnos la mano.-la voz del director despertó al somnoliento niño.-ayer cuando hable con su secretaria,dijo que usted estaría contento de ayudarnos,¡se le notaba muy feliz!,debe ser un amor de chica.-

-oh si,lo es-_notese el sarcasmo-_

-¡bien!¿esta listo Takanashi-sensei?-

-si-

El trió de profesionales entraron al aula 1-A

Después de unas palabras del director para dar el anuncio,el menor ingreso al aula y se encontró unas muchas miradas por parte de sus _alumnos._

-por favor alumnos tomen asiento-hablo en niño.-soy Takanashi Shintaro y por un tiempo voy a ser su profesor,espero llevarme bien con ustedes,un placer.

Definitivamente,el nunca debió salir de casa.

_"Gracias Ene,gracias."_

* * *

><p>….<p>

Martes 10 de julio

12:55 am

Sala de profesores

….

-¡que tal te fue en tu primer día!-una animada Ene apareció en el celular del desdichado Kisaragi,el cual no se molesto en responder.-¡ah~!¿el amo sigue molesto?-

-tu que crees-el crió que estaba recostado sobre su asiento subió su mirada hacia su azulada compañera.-¿ya estarás contenta?.-

-¡perdón _goshujin!_,pero debe admitir que fue una buena hazaña en dormir en una iglesia católica.-

-ene.-mascullo el menor con toda la ira del mundo.

-¡te mereces descansar!¡anda,duerme que ya se acaba el momento de descanso!-

La virus desapareció del celular y no se vio rastros de ella por ningún lado.

Por fin,después de 1 año;ella logro comprender el significado de "paz".

-ya era tiempo,de descansar un po—

***PUM***

¡¿Quién viene a j*der ahora?!

-¡Shintaro-kun!-se escucho el chillido femenino que al menor no le costo reconocer.

Una chica de cabello rubio-anaranjado atado en una coleta al costado ,de enormes y lindos ojos atardecer,de tamaño promedio y llevaba el uniforme escolar de la preparatoria con un suéter color anaranjado.

-Momo-nee…- musito

De sorpresa,el menor recibió un abrazo por parte de su _alumna_.Por extrañas razones que ni el mismo entendió,también le devolvió el abrazo,no se habían visto desde hace 2 años,no se comunicaban y parecía que ya no eran _familia,_mas eso no tenia por que importarle en ese momento a la mayor,se veía bastante contenta con su llegada nada convencional,pero había cosas que tenían que aclarar.

-¡ouch!-

Un par de los dedos de la chica pellizcaron las mejillas del Kisaragi.

-¡¿Dónde has estado?!,¡¿Por qué no has llamado?!,¡¿Qué te paso todo este tiempo?!,¡¿Cuándo viniste?!,¡¿Por qué eres profesor de mi clase?!-

-¿Qué quieres que te responda primero?- el sarcasmo logro enfurecer mas a _Momo-neechan_. La chica se enderezo de manera infantil hasta quedar a la altura de su aparente hermano menor

-¡Shintaro-kun!¡no te he visto en tanto tiempo!¡ Y ahora me vienes con que eres maestro!¡me estas asustando! ¡¿en que idioma quieres que te lo diga?!-

-se hablar Japones,ingles,francés,español,italiano,alemán,chino,coreano,hin din,lengua latina,danes,indonesio,portugués,ucraniano,ruso,irlandés,hebreo,polaco,portugués,rumano y algo de chichewa;¿en que idioma hablas para poder comunicarnos?-

La burla del menor de los Kisaragi,no fue algo gracioso para Momo quien tenia una vena de irritación en su frente,Estaba absolutamente indignada de que su hermano menor sepa mas de 14 idiomas cuando ella apenas podía decir "¡_haro!,¿hawayu?"._

_-¡DUELE~!-_

La rubia le jalo las mejillas tan fuerte como pudo.

-¡moo~!¡Shintaro-kun dime como es que terminaste aquí!-

-te go diglue si mue duejas- hablo aun con sus mejillas estiradas como si se trataran de plastilina play doh.

Después del jaleo.[...]

1)Sentarse

2)Relajarse

3)Escuch_ar_

-bien,Ene acepto por mi,la propuesta de trabajo y luego arreglo los tramites para que pudiera trabajar,¿con eso basta?.

-y por que el cambio de apellido.-insistió la Kisaragi mayor nada convencida.-

-Ene...-fue su respuesta.-esta prohibido de que el tutor de una clase sea un padre de familia o un simple familiar,por lo que los únicos que saben mi apellido son ene,el director,Mako-san y tu por supuesto,si algún maestro o alumno se llega a enterar de mi apellido,habrá problemas.-

Momo no quería que nadie se llegue a enterar del verdadero apelativo de su hermanito menor por 3 razones.1)sus amigos no dejarían de fastidiarla-_en especial cierto rubio-.2)_la vergüenza seria todavía mayor cuando la clase del 1-A llegue a revelar la identidad-_puesto a que ella no tenia la mejor reputación entre sus compañero a excepción de sus amigos_.-3)no quería que la vuelvan a separar de su hermano menor.

-ya veo.-respondió-entonces evitemos de que la gente se entere.-la chica esbozo una sonrisa llena de alegría que no paso de inadvertido por el pequeño peli-negro.-¡aun así me alegra demasiado de que vuelvas a casa!,¡después de todo tu eres mi hermanito menor!.-la chica junto sus manos con las del shota,y este por primera vez,mostró una sonrisa sincera.

-si,tienes razón,tu y yo somos hermanos.-

-¡¿Qué son que?!-

¡c*rajo!¿otra vez?

Un rubio de ojos curiosamente parecidos a los de un felino aparecido en el salón de maestros.

-¡K-k-kano-san!-la rubia salto del terror

-¡Kisaragi-chan y el maestro son hermanos!-

1)respira profundo

2)tómalo con calma

3)no te exce—

_*__**JAJAJAJJJAJAJAJJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJAJA**_

_**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJ**_

_**JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJJAJAJAJA***_

-¡MOOO~!¡KANO-SAN!¿QUE DIANTRES HACES AQUÍ?!-

El rubio detuvo su risa,al ver a su amiga en aparente enojo.

-¡yo estaba buscando a Kisaragi-chan!¡pero creo que interrumpí su reunión familiar!-se escucho una carcajada ahogada del pierrot.-¡ya quiero ver la cara de todos cuando—

-¡NO!-grito Momo.-¡Kano-san te lo suplico,no le digas a nadie!-exclamo.

Shuuya se quedo estático al ver en ese estado a la joven.

-kisaragi-chan solo era una bro—

Lo siguiente que sintió el muchacho,fue la mano de Momo sujetando la suya.

-¡por favor!-

-no le diré a nadie-

El resignado Kano mostró una sonrisa de derrota.

"_La belleza femenina lo puede todo"-_pensó en sus adentro el profesor,que tuvo que hacer de un mal tercio en la típica escena de anime shoujo.

1)procesarlo

2)analizarlo

3)platicarlo

-entonces,Ene-chan te obligo a venir a la escuela a dar clases y a cambiarte de apellido.-llego a la conclusión el chico de 16 años,que se hallaba sentado frente a los dos Kisaragis y en la pantalla de la pc estaba la virus informática.-tehe~,eso…es…un p-poco penoso-el chico pego una fuerte risotada.

-oye,intelectualmente hablando,yo soy diez veces mayor que ustedes 2 juntos.-el niño profesional no parecía estar contento con Kano.-lo único que Momo-nee y yo te pedimos,es que no le digas a nadie.-

-¡entendido Ki-sa-ra-gi sensei!-

-bueno creo que eso es todo,lo mejor sera de que se vayan al descanso.-dicho esto el par de adolescentes se dirigió rumbo al patio.

Una vez que el rubio haya abandonado la oficina,la Kisaragi mayor se asomo a la puerta.

-¡hoy día vienes a casa!-el tono alegre y estricto de la peli-naranja se oia en el umbral de la puerta;en circunstancias normales,el enclenque no aceptaría tal propuesta,pero,prefería dormir en una cama caliente que estar sentado en el frió de la noche en una banqueta del parque.

-por favor,no hay cosa que me haga mas feliz.-

Momo le dedico una radiante sonrisa y salio a buscar a Shuuya.

No había rastros de Ene en la pc,y tampoco parecía que alguien entraría a fastidiarlo,interrogarlo entre otras cosas.

-ahora si,podre dormir.

_"Han pasado 2 años"_

_" Desde la ultima vez que nos vimos,Momo-nee"_

El menor parecía sonreír a escondidas.

* * *

><p>….<p>

Martes 10 de julio

13:10 am

Pasillo de la escuela

…

-no me esperaba eso.-soltó la rubia,llamando la atención de su relajado amigo.-no quería que nadie se enterara-

-¡neh~ Kisaragi-chan,no te pongas así!-respondió el pierrot tratando de animarla.-míralo por el lado positivo,se te veía feliz de volverlo a ver.-

-debo parecerte una persona demasiado penosa.- los ojos felinos del chico se posaron en la joven.-

-¡para nada!,¡Kisaragi-chan me parece una persona bastante divertida!-el chico continuo.-¡ademas que tu hermanito me parece tan lindo~!-

"_no lo pensé pero,¿sera que Kano-san es sodomita?¿o un pedofilo?."_

-si…muy lindo.-

-¡no te preocupes Kisaragi-chan,sera nuestro secreto!.- Kano se llevo su dedo indice a la altura de sus labios,y guiño su ojo derecho.

-¿Qué secreto?-

Esto ya no puede ser jodidamente peor

Momo quedo en un shock permanente,Kano conservo una patética sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿acaso ustedes dos tienen una relación a escondidas?-la voz de un chico mas alto que ellos dos volvió a preguntar.

-¡E-E-ETTO~!-grito la rubia la cual estaba ruborizada-

-¡KURO-CHAN~! ¿COMO TE VA EN LA VIDA?-

-¿hablo en vietnamita?,responde la pregunta escoria andante.-fulmino el peli-negro de ojos amarillos.

Cuando Kano se dio cuenta,todos sus amigos estaban con el mismo signo de interrogación.

-lo que Kuroha trata de decir,es que están actuando raro-dijo la aparente lider del grupo.-y creo saber por que.-

-¡K-kido-san,n-no se a que te refieres con raro!-se sobresalto la Kisaragi.

-eres muy obvia.-su peli-verde amiga le hizo ver la verdad de los hechos.-estuviste muy enojada en las 4 horas de clase desde que vino el profesor,a todos nos ha parecido un jodido chiste,pero bueno,tu expresión era bastante evidente y su parecido entre el maestro y tu es….-

La de ojos miel empezó a sudar en frió.

-¡d-d-d-debe de s-ser una c-coincidencia!-la mayoría sabia con certeza de que Momo no tenia una habilidad para mentir,así que sacarle la verdad,tanto a ella como a Mary ,era demasiado fácil.

-ya déjate de mierdas.-intervino el Kozakura mayor.-el escuincle ese ¿es tu hermano?

Frió y sin anestesia,el mayor hizo la pregunta,dejándola acorralada y sin salvación.

-¡¿EH?!¡Q-QUE COSAS DICES KUROHA-SAN!-

Ya se fue a la mierda.

Su penosidad seria un nivel supremo

La derrota estaba por el aire

No había pasado ni siquiera 10 putos minutos y ya todos sus amigos los sabían

Seria mucho mejor que le caiga un asteroide del cielo.

-sobrepasas los limites de lo obvio-

-bueno,era de esperarse del parecido por que son hermanos.-hablo el mas sincero del grupo.

-quiero abrazarlo.-dijo Konoha al aire.

-no es nada malo,en verdad se parecen.-agrego la chuunibyou

-¡p-pero Momo-chan,tu hermano es muy tierno~!

-oi,bájale a tus hormonas.-

-¡awww~!Kuroha-nii-chan celoso se ve tan….¡E-ESPERA NO!¡EN LA CARA NO!-

-¡cierra tu puta boca,te lo advertí varias veces basura parlante!-

-¡KURO-KUN NO DIGAS INSULTOS QUE HAY NIÑOS!—

-Mary tápate los oídos.

-¡si Seto!-

- sigues tu ,princesa de los animales-

Kuroha esbozo una sonrisa maquiavélica al chico rubio,en donde sus colmillos de lobo se notaban a la perfección

" _¡sip!voy a morir,y voy a estar bien muerto"-_

Momento de gloria para Kozakura Kuroha

Tenerlo a su merced

Acorralado por el.

Deleitarse con su sangre en las paredes

Sus ojos mostrarían miedo y suplicas de piedad

Se alimentaria de todo su sufrimiento.

Hoy,por fin su deseo se cumpli—

-¡onii-chan!-

¡carajo!

-Mary…-musito el hermano el cual tuvo que soltar al chico de cabello cenizo.-¿Qué diablos quieres ahora?-

La mirada de terror que provoco en el resto,no hizo el mismo efecto en la Kozakura.

-¿puedo ir al baño?-

La inocencia de la menor era tanta,que con solo verla sintió ganas de sujetarla por su coleta alta,darle giros en el aire,tal y como si fuese un avión de juguete y aventarla por la ventana,pero lo mas doloroso es que no poda hacerlo.

-si-

La pequeña niña de rostro de muñeca de porcelana se fue a trote de unicornio de cuentos de hadas al baño de mujeres.

Kano,por el bien de su cuerpo,decidió aguantarse la risa,mientras que los demás veían la escena un tanto desconcertados,pero el rubio no duraría mucho tiempo conteniéndose la burla,y tal como fue previsto por el de cabello café,el de ojos ámbar seria cruelmente traicionado por su propio habito de burlarse sin compasión.

**JA JA JA **

Y una vez mas Kano seria despiadadamente masacrado hasta la mugre por el Kozakura ,como Mary no estaba cerca,el podía decir todo lo que el quisiera-_en frente de Mary debía controlar su boca_-y esta vez no iba a tener piedad.

-ahora no voy a dejar ni tu polvo.-

-¡e-e-espera kuroha-kun,hay que discutirlo con un cafecito!

-¡CAFECITO MIS BOLAS!¡TE VAS A ARREPENTIR DE HABER NACIDO KANO SHUUYA!.-

1)relajarse

2)dimitirse

3)morir

-¡descanse en pa—

-¡o-oye tu!

¡la m*erda que lo pario!

¡¿ahora quien p*tas es?!

el pelinegro soltó al rubio por segunda vez,y con un aura de maldad todavía mas fuerte se volvió a ver quien era,y no era nada mas y nada menos que el,maestro novato,que no pasaba de los 12 años.

-¡n-no hagas alboroto en el corredor!-exclamo el menor,con nerviosismo,mucho nerviosismo.

-shintaro-kun…-musito Momo.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-no hagas e-escándalo-el niño se veía con tal desasosiego que provoco que el mas alto encaje una ceja,el menor no podía temblar mas por que no sufría de epilepsia,pero uno no debía culparlo,ver un joven de tez pálida,ojos de serpiente,un cabello color negro profundo,dientes blancos bastante afilados como los de un canino y una altura envidiable,definitivamente los Dioses lo habían hecho con odio.

-¿es una broma?- Kuroha rompió el silencio.-¿no se supone que deberías estar en la primaria con tu juego te química?-

El repentino pirroteo del peli negro no fue para nada agradable para el educador de menor edad,y el silencio volvió a gobernar en el pasadizo,Momo parecía estar bastante preocupada por la situación en la que se encontraba su pariente,Kido no tenia ninguna intención de intervenir por el momento,Seto se tuvo que acercar un poco mas al azabache por si este tratara de excederse y bueno Konoha no estaba interesado en la situación tensa.

Para aumentar la diversión,el mayor de los Kozakura se acerco lentamente al Kisaragi.

-¡e-e-etto!¡n-no creo que este bien…!¡DIGO!¡no esta bien i-intimidar a tus compañeros!-

Para el pequeño nerd ese fue el momento mas horrible de su vida,acorralado por su propio alumno,¡demasiado reprobable!.

-ni siquiera sabes como reprenderme, que patético-la lúgubre voz del joven de 17 años hizo que Shintaro quede como un total cobarde en frente de su hermana.-¿que edad tienes?-

_-la humillación tiene sus limites,Kozakura-san-_pensó el amabarino.

-¡n-no creo que m-mi edad tenga algo que ver con mi alto coeficiente intelectual!-

Golpe bajo para Kozakura Kuroha

El peli-negro se acerco hacia el rostro del pequeño NEET,mientras que este estaba con un ataque de pánico interno.

**_*CRACK**CRACK*_**

_*Ah~el dulce sonido de los dedos tronando*_

-c-cumpliré doce en abril.-

Los presentes abrieron sus ojos hasta quedar como un par de círculos oscuros,a excepción de Momo y Konoha

-¡es una joda!-soltó un MUY enfadado Kuroha,aunque en el proceso escupió unas gotas de saliva que llegaron al rostro del Kisaragi.-¿tienes 10 años?-

-once-.

-¡diez,once y una mierda,es jodidamente lo mismo!-el chico soltó a su victima y con toda la ira resguardada en el interior se apoyo en una de las paredes

-tranquilo Kozakura-san,no olvides de que él aun es un maestro y por lo tanto tiene la autoridad.-Seto opto por tener el rol de "papa" con el chico quien debería ser su senpai,así que su deber del momento era evitar de que se forme una verdadera catástrofe en el pasillo,y por supuesto evitarse el tener que ver sangre inocente por las paredes.

Con mucha mas rabia en el interior que por misteriosas razones Kuroha se guardo-_posiblemente por su hermana Mary,aunque siendo Kuroha debio tener en cuenta otras aspectos-_obedeció a su menor.

Shintaro quedo como un total cobarde.

El incomodo silencio volvió a tomar el control-

-entonces,eres hermano de Kisaragi-Kido rompió el silencio.

***CRASH***

¡¿nadie sabe guardar un miserable secreto?!

-¡Kido-san!-exclamo la rubia.-¡e-el m-maestro no—

-Kisaragi,si realmente quieres guardar bien un secreto,no lo digas en voz alta.-dijo el mas alto del grupo.

-¡p-p-pero.—

-Momo-nee,eres demasiado obvia.-comento el niño quien tenia poco interés si descubrían el verdadero apellido que el poseía.

Si alguien mas se llegaba a enterar,Fujimoto no tendría mas remedio que despedirlo y entonces regresaría a Tokyo y haría como si eso jamas hubiese pasado,lo que sucediera, realmente a él le empezaba a importar muy poco.

-¡NO LE DIGAN A NADIE POR FAVOR!-exclamo la rubia de ojos miel.

-¿Por qué tendríamos que decirlo?-tranquilizo Seto

_Oh rayos-exclamo para sus adentro el azabache menor._

_-_Momo-nee,no sabes guardar ni tus propios secretos.

-¡p-pero..

-Kisaragi,no sabia que tu hermano era tan debilucho y sobre todo feo.-

-¡Kuroha-san!,no seas tan cruel,Shintaro-kun puede ser el peor en educación física,puede tener ojeras,puede ser un niño sin gracia pe—

-Momo-nee…-el menor parecía tener una vena de irritación.-¡s-se acabo!¡me largo de aquí!.-

El NEET se alejo lo mas posible del grupo hasta salir de la zona de los pasillos.

* * *

><p>…<p>

Martes 10 de julio

13:17 am

Piscina de la preparatoria.

….

-¡esto es mas de lo que puedo soportar Ene!-grito el crió de 11 años.

-¡oh!¡vamos Amo,debes admitir que tu también fuiste un total gallina!-dijo la cibernetica ,la cual apareció después del encuentro con los amigos de su hermana mayor.

-¡¿Qué quieres que te diga?!,¡daba demasiado miedo!¡mires por donde lo mires parecía un diablo del infierno!-

-eso no justifica tu naturaleza cobarde,aunque de ti puedo esperar muchas cosas.-la virus esbozo una sonrisa burlona-eres demasiado débil,mides igual que una niña,te asusta la oscuridad,aun mojas la cama.-el Kisaragi se enojaba cada vez mas.-pero sobre todo…¡NO HAS DADO TU PRIMER BESO!.-

-¡WAAAAAA~!¡YA DETENTE!-

El menor cayo de rodillas en el pavimento,podía ser muchas cosas,pero que a esa edad no hubiese dado su primer beso,¡era una humillación para la especie humana de genero masculino!

-¡A LA UNICA COSA QUE HAS BESADO EN TODA TU VIDA,FUE A TU ALMOHADA!-

-¡DETENTE POR FAVOR!¡NO ME TORTURES MAS!-

-¡CAPAZ Y TE MUERES SOLO!¡SIN DESCENDENCIA!¡SERAS VIRGEN Y EN EL CONVENTO TE VAN A ACEPTAR DE CURA!¡Y NUNCA TENDRÁS A UNA MUJER POR EL RESTO DE TU PATÉTICA Y RIDÍCULA EXISTENCIA!-

-¡ENE TEN PIEDAD!¡KAMI-SAMA!¡¿QUE HE HECHO YO PARA MERECER ESTE CASTIGO?!-

-¡ver cosas concupiscentes en el Internet!¡y te iras al infierno aun virgen y sin dar tu primer beso!-

-¡y-ya cállate!-grito un colorado Shintaro-chan.-¡si yo me voy tu te iras conmi—

-_BUAAA~,BUAAA~¡DÉJENME P-POR FAVOR!-_el grito de una niña se oía al otro lado del salón de natación.-

-¡_cierra la boca!-_se escucho la voz de un chico que se veia bastante mayor.

-¡_BUUAAA~ BUUAAA~!-_

_-¡que te calles niñata!-_

El kisaragi se oculto tras la pared para poder observar mas de cerca la escena.

-¿amo?¿que sucede?-pregunto la ente azul,la cual no podía ver nada.-

-hay alguien en problemas.-susurro-no hagas ruido,nos pueden escuchar.-

-_¿viene alguien?-_volvió a hablar el mismo chico

_-nadie Yamada-san-_le respondió.

El niño de azabache cabello se volvió hacia la escena,y como pudo imaginarse,tres chicos de 3° año de preparatoria,acorralaban a una curiosa niña que no pasaba de 14 años,con un largo cabello albino atado en una coleta y rosáceos ojos.

-debería intervenir.-se dijo para si mismo,mas la chica del celular logro escucharlo a la perfección-

-¿¡ENTONCES QUE OSTRAS ESPERAS!?¡DEJA DE ESCONDERTE CONDENADA GALLINA! ¡DEMUESTRA QUE TIENES LA TESTOSTERONA NECESARIA!.

-pero…

-¡NADA!¡VE AHÍ Y ENSÉÑALES A ESOS NIÑOS MIMADOS QUIEN ES EL MAESTRO!-

-ene…-

Shintaro tomo varios bocados de agua,concluyente mente la AI lo había mandado a ganarse una humillación gratis,seguida de una muerte segura.

El nunca tuvo valor,podía ser un niño genio,alguien con un coeficiente intelectual de 168,deducir las cosas con tan facilidad,pero,le faltaban las agallas,no era valiente,no era fuerte,era un fideo mojado que le faltaba la "macho-sidad"-según Ene-

"_¡genial!primero el chantaje ¡luego,dormir en la calle!,después¡me humillaron!¿que sigue?¿que me hagan crema a la Shintaro?"_

_-¡BUUAA~!¡BUAAA~!¡POR FAVOR QUIERO IRME DE AQUÍ!¡NO ME HAGAN NADA!BUAAA~!.-_

-¡Ya cierra la boca!¡y dame el dinero!-

_"¡muy bien!¡es ahora o nunca Shintaro!"_

_"¡tu puedes hacerlo!¡tienes la autoridad!"_

"¡_no~!¡da miedo!¡me va a hacer puré!"_

_"¡NO!¡no seas un cobarde!¡si no Ene se burlara de ti de por vida__!"_

_"¡toma valor!"_

_"¿Y si me golpea?"_

_"¡se positivo!"_

_"¡solo soy realista!¡me van a comer vivo!"_

_"¡me sacara los ojos!¡me violara!¡me matara!"_

_"¡voy a morir!"_

-_¡N-N-NO LO T-TENGO_!-"

"¡HAZ _algo por la sociedad!"_

_"¡tengo que tomar mucho valor!"_

_"¡DIOSES SI ME QUIEREN!"_

_"¡DENME ALGO DE VALOR Y NUNCA MAS VOLVERÉ A VER KISSXSIS ¡ni Highschool,_

_, Highschool of the Dead, To Love-Ru, Sora no Otoshimono_

_Omamori Himari,Kanok—"_

_"¡WAA~!ME SALGO DEL TEMA!"_

_"¡vamos Shintaro Kisaragi!¡eres mas inteligente!"_

-¡entonces sufre las conce—

_"¡SOY EL MAESTRO!"_

_"¡VOY A HACERLO!"_

"¡DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ!"

-¡¿Qué creen que hacen?!-el niño puso un grito al cielo,siendo así,el centro de la atención para los 4 presentes.

-¡sensei!-hablo la albina.

-oye tu-hablo el aparente líder de los tres-¿no eres el nerd que se cree profesor?-

-¡A-ASÍ ES!-confirmo el menor,con demasiado pánico que no podía ser posible ocultarlo

-_amo…-susurro la virus-_

Cuando la chica no parecía estar a la vista de los agresores,se fue corriendo.

"_¡ingrata!¡uno viene a ayudarla y se escapa!¡nunca debí meterme en esto!¡maldita Ene!"_

El chico mayor no espero una respuesta y se aproximo al pequeño profesional,una vez que estuvieron separados por tan solo 2 centímetros,el líder uso una mano para alzar al aterrado niño.

-y-y-yo…-

-¿no eres tan valiente ahora,cierto?-

Shintaro no supo que hacer ni que decir,debía admitirlo y resignarse a ser un cobarde por toda su vida,que no tendría valor para nada,y ese momento su cobardía era tan evidente,como la de un digno neet.

-eres uno de esos _hikikomori?_-

Tenia que tomar el valor en donde no lo tenia,jamas tuvo muchas virtudes,al ser un niño genio alejado de la vida real de un niño ordinario de su edad,era mas inteligente,tenia tanto sentido de la lógica como la de un adulto,sabia que las cosas no se daban por simples misterios del mundo o por irónica "magia",siempre vio al mundo como un libro con respuestas obvias,sabia mas que esos tres inmaduros juntos,y se dio cuenta quienes eran los verdaderos cobardes_._

_-_¡deberías empezar respetar a tus autoridades cuando están en frente tuyo!¡cobardes como tu que no tiene formación cívica y educativa ,no tendrán un futuro!¡cabeza hueca!.-

-_¡así se hace amo!-_la voz de una triunfante Ene se oía a través de los audífonos.

El ceño fruncido del líder no paso desapercibido por el niño Hikikomori.

"_Definitivamente no vamos a charlar como dos personas civilizadas"_

-tu,enano de mier—

-¡Yamada!,¡alguien se acerca!-dijo uno de los chicos

"_¡los dioses me escucharon!"_

-¡mierda!,yo no me voy a quedar con las ganas de aniquilar a este enano-

"_no,al parecer igual recibiré un castigo,por ser buena persona y dar mis servicios a la comunidad".-_

Las cosas empeoraron para el mentor,ya que Yamada-nombre del líder-,mostró una perversa sonrisa al posar sus ojos en la piscina que estaba lo suficientemente llena.-

-es hora de que vayas a nadar-

-¡e-espera!-

-¡_amo!¡amo!¡¿me escucha?!¡amo!-_

Los audífonos fueron separados del oído del menor al igual que el celular que este poseía.

El niño cayo al agua.

_"¡estupendo!no se nadar."_

_"¡voy a morir después de aportar una buena causa!"_

_"Moriré__ ahogado,sin a ver dado mi primer beso"_

_***SPLASH***_

* * *

><p>¡¿<strong>que tal?!¡¿como fue!?,tuve que arreglarlo varias veces y asegurarme que sea bastante cómico y que sea divertido de leer y graciosa de imaginar,¡pero sobre todo!,que lo logren enteder,siento la demora,pero como una vez dije,en el verano hay que divertirse asi y siento si se aburren de tan largo ddemasiado las palabras vulgares,e hice a un crio bastante pervertido pero..¡por favor!,los niños de ahora ven de todo.<strong>

**ya se que HikkiNeet-chan paso encerrado 3 meses,pero..bueno estuvo alejado de la vida convencional de un mocoso de su edad por 2 años,asi que literalmente no es muy facil que digamos.**

**¿les suena familiar esta escena final?tehe**

**¿como quieren que se llame la cobijita de shinta-chan~?**

**ahora quiero responder SOLO algunas cosas,antes de hacer una encuesta muy importante.**

**Kazuma Ryouga: lamento decirte que no puedo poner a Ayano como profesora,primero que Ayano es mala con respecto a sus calificaciones,y aun con 12 años seria algo inexplicable.¡d-d-demo me alegro que fueras mi primer comentario!.**

**¡takumi-san!:¡takumi-san!tu apoyo me basto para alegrarme,pues ya mejore los errores y espero que sigas la historia, ;) nos leemos,¡y soy MAKI!heheehe,¡arigato TA-KU-MI-SAN~!**

**CrissNyan** :**ten por seguro que habra HARUTAKA ;)**

**aunque no dire mas spoilers**

**y a los demas les agradezco por los favs,follows y reviews,y me encantaria que lo siguieran aunque es bueno divertirse mas que por los comentarios,pero aun asi mi KOKORO se alegra al ver que les gusta. ¡mina-san arigato!**

**¡MUY BIEN!lo importante,como leyeron,Shintaro-chan no sabe nadar,asi que,¿quien lo salvara?,voten y diganme una razon..**

**chicas: **

**Kido-¿les apetece de que Kido salve al hikikomori-chan?**

**mako-san-(?**

**no se me ocurren mas mujeres,ya que Momo le tiene un trauma al agua,y Mary,bueno es mary.¡AH SOKA!¡Mary no fue ninguna cobarde que huyo,simplemente ya se vera lo que ella hace!.**

**chicos:**

**kuro-chan~-¡¿se les antoja?!**

**Seto-es demasiado servicial y quiero darle mas protagonismo.**

**konoha-bueno ya vieron que lo quiere abrazar.**

**no pongo a Kano por que,es un pobre inutil que no tiene las agallas para ser el heroe.-pero lo amo,es un chico malo-**

**voten por que no tengo ni la mínima idea de quien lo salve,¡NO SE!,MOOOO~,es tan difícil,¡ene siempre va a aparecer para recapitular y lamento los pasos raros que aparecen ahí para tener una conversación civilizada o bueno ya saben,para que uno se relaje,pero eso aparecio en un anime y me gusto bastante la idea**

**¡lo siento por poner KanoMomo!¡se me fue!¡juro jamas hacerlo!(lo hise para complacer a Takumi-san)**

**¡las parejas tendran 2 caps especiales.**

**voten y gracias por leer.**

**¡MAKI SE DESPIDE Y SE PREPARA PARA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	3. capitulo 002

**¡andsfjwnnsd!¡AQUI ESTA EL TECER CAPITULO MADAFAKAS!*tira el capitulo***

**¡MUY BIEN! breve historia:**

**tuve un serio problema medico,y bueno es mi vida personal,no quiero entrar en detalles,realmente quiero que entiendan eso,pero bah!,bien bien,agradezco mucho el apoyo,los favs,follows,mentiria descaradamente diciendo que no me hacen feliz. :´)**

**como pueden ver en mi Profile,ADVERTI que soy demasiado perfeccionista,y en si me he Tardado bastante,pero ¡aqui esta! y les aseguro que el proximo Cap lo tendre para esta semana o ya a la otra,pero bien,bien.**

**ustedes votaron y yo como bien buena que soy (si,si,si,aja...) ¡hice lo q me pidieron**

**muchos no estaran conformes pero esto ES MUY LARGO.**

**disfrutenlo por favor**

* * *

><p><strong>¡ah!<strong>

_**~! ¡¿VIERON LO MISMO QUE YO?!**_

_**¡kukuku~!¡HOLA DE NUEVO!¿Como estan queridos maestros?**_

_**¡oh!¡y hablando de maestros!¡MI AMO FUE ARROJADO A UNA PISCINA!**_

_**¿Cómo?¡pues facil!¡en el capitulo pasado el amo y yo nos fuimos de Tokyo a la ciudad!**_

_**Practicamente el amo no se quiso mover y lo amenaze con poner todas sus porquerias yuristas en la red.¡y funciono!¡soy tan cruel!¡muajajaja!**_

_**¡WAWAWAA~!**_

_**¡ME SALGO DEL TEMA!¡la primera noche la pasamos MUY mal!**_

_**¡pero todo mejoro!¡ahora el amo es maestro de una escuela preparatoria!**_

_**¡nos volvimos a ver con Onee-chan y conocimos a su amigo¡KANO NEKO-SAN!**_

_**¡luego de humillar al goshujin por horas!¡fuimos a la piscina de la prepa y vimos a una chica siendo intimidada!**_

_**¡y el! ¡Que es un cobarde al cubo!¡ LOS PUSO EN SU LUGAR!**_

_**¡ES LO MAS INCREIBLE QUE VI EN TODA MI VIDA!**_

_**¡Y AHORA ESTA AHOGANDOSE EN UNA PISCINA POR QUE EL MUY BUENO PARA NADA**_

_**NO SABE NADAR!**_

_**¡CHIIII~!¡ME VOLVI A DESVIAR!**_

_**DISFRUTALO AL MAXIMO**_

_**¿y tu?¿ya diste tu primer beso?**_

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**:::¡¿el MekaMeka que?!:::**_

…

Martes 10 de julio

13:19 pm

Piscina de la preparatoria

…

***SPLASH***

La tensión aumento al ver como el cuerpo flotante se hundía cada vez mas y mas,los segundos pasaban y no se escuchaba sonido alguno del individuo asomándose a la superficie,no importa cuanta rabia había pasado ni que tantas ansias no podía contener.

_Había__ atacado a un maestro._

-¡YAMADA ERES UN IMBÉCIL!-grito uno de los acompañantes.

-no me iba a quedar con las ganas,Iori-respondió el "líder" con un gesto de susto.

El trió de "agresores" se fueron cual ratas del patio de la piscina de la preparatoria,sin prestar atención de que el menor yacía aun dentro de la alberca.

Las voces de los dos chicos reprochando al joven de tercer año de preparatoria se dejaron de escuchar,sus siluetas parecían ya no estar a la vista,y en tan solo 30 segundos,aquel lugar parecía casi vacio.

CASI,por que si había alguien ahí.

Oculta entro los arbustos,donde nadie la logre encontrar,estaba escondida la pequeña Kozakura Mary.

La jovencita camino con paso dubitativo hacia el sitio donde hace unos minutos había estado,mas no logro ver nada,a excepción de una "cosa" flotando en el agua,la albina se agacho para reconocer aquella "cosa",y no era nada mas y nada menos que el niño de 11 años que por extravagancias de la vida logro ser un mentor del instituto educativo.

-¡s-s-sensei!-pego un alarido agudo.

_*dos minutos después*_

_._

_._

La chica albina salio de su "shock" momentáneo y torpemente intento meter sus manos dentro de la piscina para intentar alcanzar una de las prendas del profesional,mas fue claramente inútil.

No logro mas que sentir liquido.

-el…me salvo…-musito al sacar sus húmedos brazos,del agua.-el..me defendió…y yo no puedo hacer nada para salvarlo-

Saladas lagrimas cayeron al pavimento,el rostro de porcelana se hallaba acuoso en tan solo un segundo,los rosáceos ojos se cristalizaron por la tristeza y leves jadeos salían de sus labios.

_-s-soy una m-miedosa.-_se cubrió sus finas facciones con sus manos.-_n-n-no pude salvar al sensei.-_

Rompió en llanto,sus sollozos se hicieron todavía mas fuertes,aparentemente había perdido su oportunidad de _salvar a alguien_.

cobarde

miedosa

culpable

**Asesina**

_¡BUAAA ~!¡BUUAA~!¡MATE AL SENSEI!¡MATE AL SENSEI!¡WAAA~!¡BUUAA~!_

_*snif*snif*_

_¡M-M-ME LLEVARAN A LA CÁRCEL!¡NO VOY A COMER NUNCA MAS!¡BUUAAA~!¡BUAA~!_

_¡SOY UNA LADRONA!¡SOY UNA ASESINA!¡A-A-ACABO DE MATAR AL PROFESOR!_

_¡ME SENTENCIARAN A MUERTE!¡ME BOTARAN DE MI CASA!¡NO VOLVERÉ A DORMIR EN MI CAMITA!¡WAAAA~!_

_¡O-O-ONII-CHAN ME VA A CASTIGAR!¡ME LLEVARAN A LA SILLA ELÉCTRICA!¡A LA ORCA!_

_¡A LA GUILLOTINA Y ME CORTARAN MI…_

_¡WUAAA~!¡WUAAA~!_

Los sollozos continuaron hasta convertirse en escenas de película de drama.

Mientras ella dejaba caer cataratas de sus ojos el, niño seguía ahí...en el agua.

"_cuando quieras"-_la voz subconsciente de la albina hablo.

¡_BUAAA~!¡BUAA—_

_***BRR~ BRR~***_

_***BRR~ BRR~ BRR~***_

La pequeña Kozakura alzo su vista,el sonido vibrante de un aparato electrónico que no había notado al principio apareció frente a ella.

-¿y-y esto?-Kozakura dudo,ver un celular en medio de un patio era algo bastante inusual-_no tanto como un crió enseñando a jóvenes corrompidos de preparatoria.-_,sin embargo se acerco rápidamente al objeto tecnológico y sin pensarlo dos veces lo sostuvo entre manos.

-¡hola~!-saludo una chica.

¿color azul?¿en…

…el celular?

¿una chica la esta saludando..en la pantalla de un celular?

. . .

Confusión

-¿e-eh?-sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y ladeo su pequeña cabeza a un costado.-¿q-quien eres?-

La azulada joven le dedico una sonrisa.

-¡soy Ene!¡la chica cibernetica mas guay de toda la historia de la tecnología!-la joven azul de nombre "Ene" hablo en un tono animado mientras daba vueltas alrededor de la pantalla del teléfono,esto logro que Mary sesara sus llantos,ya que el estado alegre de la fémina entidad era muy contagioso.

-s-soy Kozakura Mary,¡y-y-y me alegra conocerte Ene-chan!-Mary mostró una gesto tímido, sin embargo el contento se hacia presente en su rostro,lo que genero que haya un ambiente un tanto mas relajado.

No importa que un crió se este muriendo ahogado.

Siempre es bueno sociabilizar

;)

-¿Por qué estabas llorando Mary-chan?-

ambiente relajado

**¡completamente arruinado!**

-¡_BUAAA~!¡BUAA~!¡M-M-MATE AL SENSEI!¡M-MATE AL SENSEI!¡NO IRE AL CIELO!¡BUAA~!-_rompió en llanto una vez mas.

Lagrimas volvieron a caer sobre la pantalla del artefacto,los sollozos se volvieron a escuchar y el niño seguía ahí,ahogándose.

-¡Mary-chan no llores!¡el amo va a estar bien.-intento tranquilizar-meh~,ademas que tampoco es para tanto,el puede aguantar la respiración por 4 minutos,y si no pues,lloraremos sobre su tumba,tomaremos café y luego lo olvidaremos y—

Llorosos ojos rosáceos a la vista.

Mejillas infladas.

Rostro colorado

_*oh,ou..*_

-¡BUAA~!¡BUAA~!¡LO MATE!¡LO MATE!¡ME VAN A CORTAR LA CABEZA!-

-¡n-no llores!¡por favor Mary-chan!¡podemos salvarlo!¡anda vamos!¡métete al agua y salvemoslo!-

-¡BUAA~!¡N-N-NO SE NADAR!-

"_¡sopas saladas!¡no hay quien la callé!-_pensó Ene,ya que al ser tantos los sollozos no la dejaban pensar,y la verdad es que ella también estaba bastante preocupada por lo que le suceda al pequeño Kisaragi.

No era algo que realmente no la ponga tensa,después de todo el era su amo,y tenia la encomendada tarea de estar siempre con él,al pendiente de él y ayudarlo a él ,pero tenia que estar siempre en un vivo y colorido estado para relajar las tensas situaciones.

-¡Busquemos ayuda!¡rápido Mary-chan!¡vamos,vamos!¡deprisa!-animo la peli-azul.-¡vamos,vamos!,¡tenemos tiempo!,¡animo!¡deprisa!-repitió con mas desesperación pero siguió alentando a la chica de baja estatura.

La albina no articulo palabra alguna y salio corriendo del patio donde se hallaba la piscina para buscar a sus amigos.

Corrió y corrió,no era nada buena trotando,y su condición física no la ayudaba,mas no perdió las esperanzas y mas con una voz diciéndole cosas como: "¡deprisa!" "¡andando!" "¡mas rápido!".

Sin que llegue a correr demasiado logro divisar unas siluetas dirigiendo se lentamente hacia algún destino desconocido,y la joven esponjosa las reconoció en un santiamén.

-¡ONII-CHAN!¡SETO!-grito la Kozakura menor,recibiendo las miradas de todos los mayores.

Se acerco con las pocas energías que le quedaban hacia el grupo.

-¡con un diablo Mary!¿en donde rayos te metiste?-furioso el mas alto se acerco a su pequeña hermana menor.

-s-sensei…piscina…ahoga…ahogándose..-hablo entre cortadamente y tomando bocados de aire.

-¡no se te entiende ni un carajo!-

-Mary…cálmate,dinos que paso-se acerco Seto a la aparente niña que no dejaba de decir cosas que realmente no tenia absoluto sentido.

_-chico…sensei….piscina...pude..ahogándose.-_

_-¡_Mary-chan!¿que sucede?¿tienes asma?-ahora fue Momo quien se dispuso a hablar.¡¿es que acaso nadie podía comprenderla?!

-_nuevo…defendió..chicos…ahora…ahogándose..-_

Kozakura intentaba decir algo coherente,mas la falta de oxigeno por estar corriendo y llorando a la vez,complico mucho las cosas.

Analizando

. . .

_Sensei_

_Nuevo_

_Piscina_

_Ahogándose_

**Analizado con éxito**

-¡esperen!-una voz un 15% masculina hablo,llamando la atención del resto -el nuevo profesor se esta ahogando en este momento en una piscina.-

-¡ya era hora!¡al fin alguien comprende lo que pasa aquí!-se escucho una voz femenina y bastante escandalosa.

-¿pero que…-mascullo con rabia el peli-negro de amarillos ojos.

Aquella misteriosa voz,solo fue reconocida por 3 chicos,mientras el resto se dedicaban miradas extrañadas.

-¡iré al punto!¡mi amo fue ahogado por un chico de 3 año de preparatoria por defender a la señorita Mary Kozakura-san!.

-¿q-quien eres?-cuestiono el peli-café al ver que nadie podía articular una palabra.-

-¡mi identidad no interesa!¡deben ir y salvar a mi amo!-respondió la divertida voz;en vista de muchos individuos,aquel vocablo femenino parecía estar poco preocupada por la situación y por ende,ni un solo alumno pudo mover un musculo haciendo que la situación se ponga cada vez mas intrincada para la cibernetica entidad-

-¡el que llegue primero no tendrá que hacer tarea hoy!-

1

2

3

**¡comienza la carrera!**

**TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP **

**TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siete siluetas empezaron a correr a toda velocidad,como si se tratara de un maratón de los juegos olímpicos-todos _nos vamos a ir al infierno damas y caballeros_-,y aquella competencia era muy reñida ya que tenia en la delantera a Kido y a Kuroha,mas atrás venia Mary en la espalda de Seto-_esto no le agradaba nadita de nada al mayor de los Kozakura_.-Momo Kisaragi quien mas que por la tarea quería salvar a su hermano menor, Konoha quien era uno de los mas veloces aunque no tenia ni la menor idea de por que la repentina "carrera" y ….

-¡e-e-e-espérenme!-

Kano…

su condición física no era la mejor,por así llamarlo,cada diez segundos se detenía y con toda exageración sacaba su lengua y se tocaba el vientre intentando calmar el dolor de sus vasos,y se podía decir que jadeaba bastante,parecía una mujer con sobrepeso intentando correr por lo menos 5 kilometros en el espacio.

-¡ah..!¡por que..son..tan…vel-lo…ces!-dicho esto intento seguirles el paso,caminando para no ser la burla del resto de sus amigos.

* * *

><p>…<p>

Martes 10 de julio

**13:22 pm**

Piscina de la preparatoria

….

Luego de unos segundos de correr,llegaron al lugar donde se llevo a cabo el incidente.

-¿Dónde esta?-hablo Seto.

La mirada de todos se dirigió hacia una "cosa" flotando de color rojo con negro,despues de tomarse su buen tiempo analizando aquella "cosa"-aproximadamente unos 15 segundos-,se dieron cuenta de que era el profesor no convencional.

1)Impresionarse

2)Petrificarse

3)No reaccionar

-¡t-t-tienen que salvarlo!-exclamo una muy alterada Kisaragi rompiendo el silencio.-¡p-por favor!¡ayudenlo!-

El incomodo silencio gobernó un segundo,solo uno ya que Momo estaba dispuesta a continuar.

-¡POR FAVOR!-grito esta vez de un modo desesperado.

-kisaragi-chan..-musito para si mismo el rubio que estaba a su costado.

Todos lo sabian;Kisaragi Momo no podía meter un solo dedo en el agua de un recinto,era su fobia,un trauma del pasado,aunque lo intente,no iba a salvarlo,por mas esfuerzos que tratase de hacerlo,no lo iba a hacer.

Otra vez el silencio incomodo los gobernó.

Opción a)dejarlo ahí

Opción b) llamar a un docente para que lo auxilie

Opción c) salvarlo en estos instantes

Tres opciones se repetían en las conciencias,unos como Kano y Mary -votaban por la segunda opción,otros como Kuroha preferían dejarlo ahí a su suerte-para variar-,y ciertas personas daban todo por que uno de ellos se decidiera a hacerse el héroe.

-iré yo.-se escucho la voz del albino de coleta

-tu no vas a nadar ni siquiera en la batea,¡sabes lo que cuesta lavar tu ropa!-todas las extrañadas miradas se dirigen al peli-negro mas alto,quien se sintió muy incomodo al soltar su comentario.

1) Incomodarse

2)Ruborizarse 0.33%

3)Corregirse

-¡¿Qué?!en la lavandería cobran bastante!- mintió Kuroha intentando no dejar salir a la luz su modo de ama de casa.

-hehe~,Kuroha-kun tan tierno cuando parece una Mamá cuidan—

special attack Kuroha

_*Uso exclusivo para_

_Pobres idiotas,infelices_

_Jodidos,y/o criaturas como:_

_*Kano Shuuya*_

Kano se hallaba en el suelo,boca abajo como si se tratase de una tortilla pisada y con un indescriptible dolor en la clavícula y en la escápula,después de a ver sido brutalmente golpeado por el mayor del grupo.

-guerra avisada no mata gente.-se dijo a si mismo el chico antes de ser sermoneado por Seto,aun con una sonrisa plantada en su rostro.

-imbécil,deberías agradecerme que no te arranque el hígado de un solo tirón-dicho esto el Kozakura se alejo de la escena.

-¡Kano-san!¿estas bien?.-la peli-naranja se acerco y le ofreció su mano al de ojos felinos el cual la recibió con gusto,a pesar del leve contacto se notaba lo incomodo que estaba Shuuya,sin embargo paso por alto por los presentes.-

Aquí nada paso

Una vez de pie,Momo le dedico una mirada llena de reproche al chico de orbes de canino.

-si,¿hay algo que quieras decirme,Kisaragi?-como si de un personaje de película de terror se tratase,los ojos amarillos se iluminaron,una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se formaba de manera escalofriante,mostrando sus afilados dientes,su pálida piel le daba la apariencia de un vampiro sediento de sangre y lo peor fue aquel tono apagado que utilizo en su voz,convirtiendo a la joven de coleta al costado,en una gallina.

Miedo

Terror

horror

-n-nada,K-kuroha-san.-soltó Kisaragi temblando ante tal acto.

"_no puedo hacerme las ilusiones de que Kisaragi-chan se enfrente a Kuro-chan."-_pensó Shuuya.

-que mal,apuesto mi brazo derecho a que Kano quería que Kisaragi lo defienda.-Kuroha mostró un gesto de burla después de mencionar aquel comentario que dejo a una Momo estática y a un Kano con una sonrisa falsa habitual.

-¡¿e-eh?!¿A-acaso-

-¡Kuro-chan esta celoso!-la desesperación de Kano lo llevo a cometer una estupidez.

_Una gran estupidez_

_Quizás__ una de las estupideces mas recordadas por todo el grupo._

_Si hubiese un TOP de las 10 peores estupideces de Kano Shuuya._

_Esa estupidez estaría en su lista de todas maneras_

_Solo Kano podía humillarse a si mismo de esa manera._

_Solamente podía ser el zoquete de Kano._

_El silencio empezó a gobernar en el patio,la situación era tensa,¿Kuroha celoso de..._

_-_¡onii-chan esta enamorado de Kano!-grito Mary de felicidad.-¡KuroKano~!-

¡perfecto!¡eso tenia que ser asi!

¡tenia jodidamente que ser Mary la que de el primer comentario!

¡ahora si!

¡su reputación de chico malo se fue al carajo!  
>¡todo lo que hizo se fue al carajo!<p>

¡puteado seas Kano Shuuya!

-¡m-mary!-dejo escapar Seto de la impresión

-¡Kuroha-san esta ….¡¿Qué?!-

-¡Kuro-chan!¡no sabia que tenias esos sentimientos hacia mi!.-

Mary dejo de lado la inquietud que paso minutos antes para hiperventilarze y sonreír de sobremanera,ya que una de las cosas que ella amaba con pasión eran las relaciones entre hombres,(varones,chicos,niños),es decir que aquellas parejas tenían que ser 100% masculinas sin la necesidad de que se encontrara un miembro femenino.

Y por ende Mary Kozakura era Fujoshi

Y de por si,esa era la cruz que tenia que cargar el Kozakura por el resto de su

No muy alegre vida.

-¡cierra el pico maldito homosexual!-grito un muy enfurecido Kuroha a Shuuya

-¡onii-chan y Kano!¡KuroKano!¡KUROKANO!-grito la albina mandando por el caño su timidez e inocencia y transformando a Kuroha en una tetera hirviendo de ira.

-¡MARY-CHAN N-NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS!-Momo intento calmar la hiperventilacion de la Fujoshi pero fue en vano ya que se le escuchaba decir cosas no aptas para homofobicos.

_Si usted sufre de homofobia_

_Es tradicional_

_O simplemente no gusta de las relaciones poco convencionales_

_No se junte con Kozakura Mary._

_Muchas gracias_

-¡m-mary!-esta vez fue Seto quien quizo ayudar a la pequeña a serenarse,sin embargo era imposible,ya que la joven se encontraba en un estado risueño,con su rostro colorado y sangre asomándose en su pequeña y blanca nariz.

-¡oniichan va a estar con Kano!¡se casaran!¡construirán su casa en la colina!¡se compraran un perrito llamando shmutsi boo!¡Onii-chan sera el ama de casa y cocinara los platillos favoritos de Kano!¡y Kano sera el seme de la relación!y oniichan se dejara llevar en los aspectos de recamara¡Todos los días!,¡onii-chan saldrá embarazado y tendrán muchos hijos!¡y se llamaran Yuuki,Kentaro y Sebastian!¡Ahh~!¡Kano sera el seme de onii-chan y le dara bien du—

_Dioses diganlo_

_¡solo diganlo!_

_Digan que por favor ella fue adoptada_

_O recogida de la basura._

-mary-la voz tenebrosa del mayor llamo a la soñadora fujoshi quien con un rostro ya no tan inocente se volvió a su familiar.-

-¿onii…chan?-

La pequeña de tez blanca noto al peli-negro quien tenia dibujada una sonrisa asesina en su rostro.

Tenia tantas ganas de golpearla

Tantas ganas de arrancarle su esponjoso cabello blanco

Tantas ganas de quemarle la cara con ácido muriático

Pero…

Lo mas doloroso de esta historia

Es que…

No podía hacerlo

"sin duda viviré con ese dolor para siempre"-pensó el peli-negro,dio un suspiro y chasqueo la lengua.

Paciencia Kuroha,Paciencia

-si quieres vivir una vida sin tener que usar silla de ruedas,ci-e-rra el pi-co-

1)Tragar sonoramente saliva

2)Petrificarse por 4 vez en el día.

-eso quiere decir que a Kuroha-kun le gustan ¿los hombres o las mujeres?.-

Comentario estúpido

Voz estúpida

De alguien estúpido

Conclusión:

Kano Shuuya

_Arruinando tu vida desde 1999_

Pasos lentos

1)Acercándose lentamente

2)Acorralarlo

***CRACK**CRACK´*¨*CRACK***

-¿Kuro-kun…-solto el rubio-¡te duelen las manos!¡p-por que estas tan cerca!¡n-neh~ Kuroha-kun! somos amigos ¿verdad?,lo somos ¿c-cierto?,kuroha-ku—

***SPLASH***

.

.

.

Todos los presentes detuvieron su conversación.

Quedaron en un modo de estatua al escuchar el sonido del agua,Momo sintió un alivio infinito,Mary,Seto y Konoha se miraron entre si,Kuroha soltó por 5 vez consecutiva en el día a Kano-a lo que el rubio llamo regalo divino- pero y donde estaba…?

Escena en:

3

2

1

¡acción!

Kido Tsubomi salio a la superficie del agua,sujetando al pequeño mentor en brazos,cual príncipe carga a una frágil princesa.

Parpadear 5 veces

Aguantarse las risotadas

Abrir la boca ligeramente

Reaccionar

Circular

La peli-verde tendió al niño en el suelo y se acerco a verificar si sus pulmones recibían aire.

Como auxiliar a un ahogado

1)asegurarse de que el Hikkomori respire

2)inclinar la cabeza del niño hacia atrás

3)se puede hacer insuflaciones y/o compresiones

4)si se llega a hacer comprensiones deben ser 15 veces por minuto

-no esta reaccionando.-diagnostico la líder del grupo antes de dirigirse con rapidez al pecho del joven y con fuerza apretar el tórax dispuesta a realizar comprensiones 15 veces por minuto.

Uno,dos,tres,cuatro,cinco,seis

[…]

10 intentos

_Si el ahogado no reaccionaba debía pasar a las insuflaciones_

Once,doce,trece,catorce y…

***COF**COF**COFf**

_Lenta y agitada __respiración_

La sensación de alivio recorrió por la mayoría de los mayores al creer que aquel educador ya estaba en el mas alla.

Kido se separo del recién auxiliado Shintaro y subió su inexpresiva mirada hacia el resto del grupo.

-¿Qué?-

**Sonido de grillos**

El silencio volvió a inundar el patio,aunque no era tan silencioso ya que la escena de cuentos de hadas o de telenovela occidental dejo mucho que decir,pero la mayoría opto por tragarse sus palabras a excepción de las carcajadas ahogadas de Shuuya y Kuroha.

-¿q-q-que se supone que hay que hacer?-musito la rubia Kisaragi llamando la atención de todos.

~~~~_Lluvia de idea_s~~~~

-llevesmolo a la enfermería,ahí se encargaran.-Seto saco a la luz su idea.

-o puedes dejarlo aquí y que lo encuentre alguien.-bufo el pelinegro de coleta atada.

-¡eso no Kuroha-san!-exclamo otra vez la de cabello rubio.

-probablemente si vamos creerían que fue Kuroha-kun quien lo hizo.-la voz burlona de Kano se escucho.

-¿exactamente como quieres ser asesinado?-

-¡Kuro-kun!¡yo se que tu me amas!¡lo se!¡lo se!¡lo presiento!-

-¡yao—

-tu cállate Mary.-

-¡por favor calma!,¡tenemos un problemas mas grave!-una vez mas Seto intento calmar al grupo el cual parecía no percatarse una vez mas del crió.

"_Bastardos."-paso por la mente de Kido._

Kido y Konoha eran los únicos los cuales habían estado verificando que el niño respire sin dificultad.

-esta bien,solo necesita reposo.-indico la peli-verde haciendo que el albino muestre tranquilidad.

"_no podemos llevarlo a la enfermería,pueden creer que somos nosotros,lo mejor seri—_

***PAFF***

-¡Kuroha-kun!¡eso dolió!.-

-¡que te duela,pedazo de idiotez con boca!-el eco de la gruesa voz de Kuroha y aquel vocablo que prevenía del rubio,saco de sus pensamientos a Tsubomi,quien notando el descaro del par al no ver interés en las condiciones en las que se hallaba el profesor,decidió ponerle fin a todo el lió y con esto gobernar con orden como la buena líder que se suponía que era.

-ya basta-hablo la susodicha levantándose , sosteniendo al crió de cabello negro en sus brazos.-no me interesa sus problemas de pareja gay,y guardense sus estupideces para otro momento.-desvió la mirada llena de odio de Kuroha y se volvió a Shuuya, _"eso va para ti,bitch" hablo con la mirada, la joven de alta estura._

-ahora-pauso-vamos a llevarlo al cuarto piso y no quiero escuchar una sola refutación por parte de ustedes,¿queda claro?-

Kido Tsubomi

Sinónimo de mama gallina

Algunas rostros como el de Momo,estaban contentos por poner disciplina a tan extraño grupo,otros como Kuroha y Kano tenían cierto reproche en su mirar,sobre todo por el de amarillentos ojos,ya que el jamas aceptaría que una mujer,sea quien le de ordenes,después de todo,su orgullo dependía de eso.

-¿puedo cargarlo yo?-hablo el Kozakura de blancos cabellos,como si el mentor se tratase de un cachorrito -cachorrito abandonado y mojado.-la chunnibyou le dedico una sonrisa llena de paciencia y tranquilidad y ya que el era uno de los pocos con quien podía convivir cuando perdía los estribos,decidió darle el gusto,agregando también que estaba empapada debido a que ella también se había dado un baño nada previsto en la piscina.

-ten cuidado.-dicho esto,el niño quedo en brazos de Kozakura,no obstante la palabra "cuidado" no tuvo influencia en el,por lo que lo cargo sin cuidado,sosteniéndolo del torso sin cautela ignorando todas las miradas de sus compañeros.

Los demás lo siguieron por detrás con suma cautela y silencio siguiendo al albino y a la joven de verdes cabellos.

Sin notar que los chicos desviaban las miradas a distintos sitios.

-¿piedra,papel o tijera para ver quien le dice a Kido?-musito Kano en voz baja al grupo evitando de que su líder llegue a escuchar la frase.

Si,al estar ella en el agua no se dio cuenta de que sus ropas interiores se lucían sin aviso,y todos parecían estar enterados de la situación excepto por la misma danchou.

. . .

¡¿listos?!

¡comiencen!

Yan-Ken-PO

Perderdor:

Momo Kisaragi

La rubia tomo un bocado de aire y camino hacia su mejor amiga.

Sin duda,todos los hombres del grupo no tendrían escapatoria,y Kido Tsubomi se va a encerrar en el baño del conserje por un muy largo tiempo.

* * *

><p>….<p>

Martes 10 de julio

13:27 pm

Cuarto piso

Aula A-015

…

_"¿Cómo?..."_

_"¿Qué?..."_

_"¿Dónde…?"_

_"¿Cuándo…?"_

_"¡¿Quién...?!"_

_"¿estoy muerto ya?"_

La mente llena de sabiduría del pequeño Kisaragi Shintaro,no se pudo responder una duda.

¿Cómo diablos llego a ese lugar?.

Los ojos del peli-negro de menor edad,se abrieron con sorpresa,al notar que estaba en una camilla de enfermería pero no parecía estar en el centro medico del instituto puesto a que,¿en que enfermería convencional había posters de videojuegos y un ramen a medio probar?,sin tener que mencionar unos mangas con imágenes de genero Shounen Ai.

*Sii~,muy normal*

-¿e-en donde…..-musito-¿c-como fue que…?

Recapitulación en proceso

Loanding

. . .

_Después__ de tener un encuentro con los raros amigos de Momo-nee_

_Fue al patio mas lejano para despejar la mente_

_Cuando vio a una linda chica de cabello blanco ondulado siendo intimidada por 3 chicos de tercer curso_

_Luego de que el virus bastardo lo obligo a sacar cara por su alumna_

_Fue arrojado a la piscina_

Fin de la recapitulación

Conclusión:

Ene tuvo la culpa de todas sus tragedias,como siempre.

-Ene…-su voz temblaba por la rabia,ya que sin duda alguna se iba a levantar y buscaría su celular para exclusivamente putear a su artificial acompañante.

-ya despertó,sensei.-

El Kisaragi se volvió hacia la puerta y vio la imagen de un chico de cabellos café y orbes dorados,con una alta estatura y uniforme de la escuela con un suéter color verde,mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿eh?-dejo escapar.

_¿secuestro…?_

-nos dio un buen susto.-añadió ignorando el estado del niño,al cual ya creía a verle visto la cara en otro momento.-soy Seto Kousuke,estudio en su clase.-una vez habiéndose presentado el joven se inclino formalmente hacia su autoridad.

"_por supuesto."_ –pensó para si mismo el chico de negros cabellos,claro que no solo lo recordaba por haberlo visto en su clase,después de todo,Kisaragi Shintaro tenia un don para no olvidarse de ningún solo recuerdo por mas fugaz que haya sido,y por rápida deducción supo que a ese joven lo había visto antes.

_"Claro,el estaba con mi hermana y los __demás chicos,__Lo que significa __que si el esta aquí..."_

_. . ._

_¡ay!no_

-gracias por auxiliarme,realmente se lo debo Seto-san-hablo este antes de la camilla-pero en este momento yo…-

Incomodo sosiego

-esos…s-son…mis…calzoncillos?

Ambos pusieron su vista en la prenda interior con estampado de corazones rojos que estaba reposando en el sol con el fin de secarse con rapidez.

El profesor trago saliva sonoramente al saber,que si sus bóxer que no se los había quitado durante 15 días,no estaban en su "sitio",querría decir que el estaba en esa camilla justo como había llegado al mundo.

El chico de 16 años dejo escapar una risa un tanto incomoda al ver el rostro de Shintaro.

**-**¿S-sensei?-

-¡Vaya,vaya!¡asi que ya despertó nuestro profesor!-

Esta vez,el vocablo parecía tener un tono burlesco en sus palabras,y sin equivocarse,vio al chico rubio que estuvo en el despacho momentos atrás.

"_demonios!"-_

-¿Cómo se encuentra Takanashi-sensei?- esbozo una sonrisa,resaltando el falso apellido que cierta ente insoportable le había puesto,Shintaro mas enojado que antes frunció el ceño.

-tu eres….-

-¡Kano Shuuya!,ojala nos llevemos bien,sensei.-

Una vez que este se haya presentado también,apareció una chica de cabello verde y con el buzo color rojo de gimnasio,que reconoció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuando la vio en el pasillo,luego vio a un albino muy parecido al alumno que intento hacerlo puré justamente en el mismo escenario donde estaba la chica peli-verde,noto a su rubia hermana mostrando una mueca de enfado mezclado con preocupación,y por mucho que intentase negarlo,no tardo ningún momento en deducir que ellos fueron sus salvadores de morir ahogado.

-esto…¿Qué paso aquí?-tuvo el descaro de preguntar,cuando de pronto una albina parecida al mas alto de todos.

Ella….

..la reconocería

¡si ella lo dejo ahí solo cuando fue a defenderla!

-tu…-

-y-y-yo….-musito la jovencita de ojos rosados,ocultándose detrás del de orbes dorados.-¡l-lamento n-no salvarlo!,¡p-perdóneme s-s-s-sensei!-

~Ternura en el aire~

Después de tan tierna y adorable escena,el crió quedo sorprendido.

-e-esta bien,te asustaste y es muy común.-tartamudeo al no querer ser el responsable de las lagrimas caídas de tan linda criatura.

-g-gracias por ayudarme.-la albina le mostró una sonrisa al maestro.

"_suerte que aquí no esta Kuroha"-_pensó la peli-verde.

-¡Shintaro-kun!-grito la rubia acercándose al Kisaragi menor.

_o-oh_

_Lidiar con tu hermana mayor que no has visto en dos años,genial_

Como dos veces en el día,Momo castigo a su pequeño hermano menor colocando sus dedos en las mejillas ajenas dispuesta a pellizcarle con fuerza.

-¡D-duele!¡Momo-nee!-grito este intentando no perder la compostura pero la joven de naranja cabellera no iba a detenerse,ya que,no cabe decir que ella estaba MUY preocupada por su hermano menor en todo momento.

-¡¿sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti?!-soltó sus rojos mofletes esperando una respuesta por parte de este.

-no tienes que decirlo,lo se-

-¡no vuelvas a asustarme así!-grito este y sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces,se abalanzo hacia este para darle un cálido,cariñoso e incomodo abrazo de hermana sobreprotectora.

2 segundos:

"Incomodo…"

4 segundos:

"Esto…ya es demasiado,siento calor"

6 segundos:

"¡a-a-aire!¡e-el aire!¡n-n-no respiro!"

-Kisaragi-hablo la aparente líder al ver que el rostro del niño parecía tornar a un color verde gracias a la falta de oxigeno.-ya suéltalo.-

La joven de grandes ojos miel mostró una sonrisa bobalicona y se separo del chico que apenas podía recuperar un poco de O2.

-lo siento,Shintaro-kun.-dijo la joven notando como el menor mejoraba poco a poco.

Lo siguiente que se escucho fue una risotada del rubio el cual no pudo controlarse al ver a su "fuente de sabiduría" en esas condiciones.

"**tu profesor esta desnudo y vulnerable,y tu lo salvaste,¿acaso no es suficiente para no reírse?"**

-¡okey!¡okey!-grito este intentando serenarse-¡que mal educada eres Kido!¡¿Por qué no nos presentaste?!-

-cierra el pico.-

-¡bueno!,como puedes saber,sensei,yo soy Kano.-se volvió a presentar.-la rana gigante que vez ahí es Seto Kousuke.-

-¡oye!-

-la mullida criatura de su costado es Kozakura Mary..-señalo a la pequeña albina de cabello esponjoso sujetado en su coleta.

-¡no soy un mullido!-

-el chico con ojos de conejo,es Kozakura Konoha,hermano de Mary.-los ojos del Kisaragi se dirigieron a un albino de coleta de gran estatura y con una mirada desganada.

-¿conejo…?...¿..donde..?-se escucho su confundido tono de voz somnoliento.

-¡el fantasma de cabello verde que puedes ver a tu costado!¡fue tu salvadora!¡Kido Tsubomi,lider de nuestra organización secreta,¡el mekakushi-dan!-Kido le dedico una mirada asesina a su compañero de felinos ojos.

-el mekameka..¿que…?-soltó rascándose la nuca gracias a toda la confusión

Solo sigue la corriente

A los locos hay que darles la razón en todo.

-ya~…-dejo escapar dando un aire de _estos están locos-_¿me pueden por favor indicar donde esta mi ropa y mi celular?-

-¡oye _goshujin!_¡demuestra tu educación y agradece como se debe!-

Esa voz…

Tiene un tono irritante

solo una palabra:

E.N.E

_Especialidad: joder la __existencia_

El vocablo venia de SU celular que estaba en manos de su hermana mayor.

Mala idea

¡MUY! Mala idea

si SU celular caia en manos de Momo,con ENE en el,las cosas no serian favorables,sobre todo si tenia cierta cantidad de material importante que podía servir de chantaje para la virus y si ete ultimo intentaba negarse,probablemente sus mas oscuros secretos sean rebelados y termine en la ruina.

-¡quiero escucharlo amo!

_Oh _

_tu….pequeña…_

_¡ %&$#*+°|!_

-ya te escuche-refunfuño guardándose todas las groserías en todos los idiomas que se sabia en lo mas profundo de su alma-entien—

-¿Qué?¿ya despertó la niñata?-

ese tono..

-¡onii-chan!¡el maestro ya despertó!-

**¿¡o-onii-chan!?"**

_"¡¿eso quier decir que esa "cosa" era el hermano de tan linda criatura?!_

_"¡con un diablo!"_

_"How do whores that is possible ?!"_

_"Āvārā laṛakī aisā kaisē sambhava hai ki?!"_

_"¡¿Bagaimana pelacur yang mungkin?!"_

_"¡¿Cómo Putas es eso posible?!"_

-¡el!¡e-el es…!¡el es su..-

-hermano,si.-contesto la gruesa voz de Tsubomi.-Kozakura Kuroha,17 años,experto en artes marciales,Karate,Tae Kwon do y Ju jitsu,por supuesto es una de los mas sobresalientes en la clase-

Mentira

¡eso tenia que ser mentira!,Shintaro creía todo hasta la parte de "sobresaliente",¿inteligente?,¿pero...

¿Qué no que los mas rudos eran los mas escasos de cesos?

-ya veo…-

-Kozakura-san,¿A dónde fuiste?-hablo Kousuke al mayor del Mekameka-cortesía de Shintaro.-

-a visitar a unos amigos del tercer curso.-dijo de una manera despiadada sin tener consideración de que se hallaba presente un "profesor" y que este podía "sancionarlo" por su grave falta.

Visita…

Si como no

¿no suena mejor?

Salvajada..

¿Qué clase de cosas se puede referir con "visita"?

Una masacre en el salón de tercer curso

Y cuerpos en el baño de varones

Por que Kuroha no perdona que nadie toque o agreda a SU hermana menor

**N-A-D-I-E**

Todos los individuos tragaron saliva y otros estaban dispuestos a dejar sacar su gota de su sudor por el miedo que los gobernaba,despues de todo,Kuroha no era la clase de persona que se sentaba en una mesa a discutir civilizadamente con té y pastelitos.

-por favor,dime que los dejaste en una sola pieza.-respondió por todos la chica de apariencia masculina.

-digamos que…-mostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la cual mostraba malicia.-no irán al baño a miccionar por un muy~ largo tiempo.-

***GLUP***

_Miedo_

-¡en fin!,¿ya despertó el crió?-el de ojos amarillos ignoro a los "bebes" asustados que estaban a su alrededor para volverse al niño peli-negro-

-tu…¿e-eres el chico del pasillo?,¡¿el que trato de asesinarme?-dijo sin tener cuidado de con quien intentaba tratar.

-eh?-

Evítense las tragedias por favor

-escuchen.-hablo la líder de la organización secreta llamando la atención de todos,mas que nada para evitarse el ver alguna escena de gore en SU _base_-se que tienes dudas,y falta poco para que termine el tiempo de reseso así que seré breve.-tomo un respiro,su tarea no era la mas difícil después de todo.-el asunto es que…

-el asunto es que por hacerte el héroe,interviniste cuando esos bastardos estaban con Mary,y te tiraron a la piscina de la escuela,tu novia azul escandalosa de juegos de citas ,nos dijo que si te salvamos no tendríamos que hacer deberes hoy ,¿cumples lo que dices no es así?-Kuroha era quien "explicaba" a su manera desde luego el incidente ocurrido hace unos minutos,ignorando a la chica de buzo de gimnasio y al niño.-Kido te hizo el favor de salvarte ,¿no estas jodidamente grande para poder nadar tu solito?-

-ya Kuroha-intervino Kido viendo que el peli-negro de coleta se estaba saliendo del el tema central.-sobre eso...-pauso.-Ene nos cinto algunas cosas sobre ti y…

-¡ene!¡¿q-que cosas les conto?!¡¿Qué saben?!-grito alterado,temiedo que la joven azul haya cometido indiscreciones,o peor aun enseñar sus archivos personales que con tanto esfuerzo trato de mantener en secreto.

-¡oh~!¡amo!,¡tranquilizece!¡le aseguro que jamas les conté sobre su colección de piernas!-

¿ah?

Niño pervertido

El rostro del maestro parecía calentarse . sus propios alumnos sabían su secreto mas escondido,¡maldita Ene!

-¡¿e-eso no es ver—

-tampoco les conté sobre tus animes de Hentai favoritos.-

Crio pervertido y repugnante.

¿Qué clase de personas contrata el director?

-¡e-e-ene,que cosas dices!-

1)sonrie nervioso

2)esfuérzate en disimular

-¡y tampoco!¡jamas!¡nunca de los nunca dire sobre tu amor hacia el cantante americano Jasutin baabii-

**JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJ**

**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA**

**JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJA**

**JAJAJAJ**

-¡ENE!-grito este todavia mas ruborizado,atolondrado por las fuertes carcajadas que se oían sin compasión

-¡y mucho menos voy a mostrar el vídeo en el que te grabaste cantando una de las canciones de las canciones de la ídolo americana,Katy Perry!¡Jamas!-

***ataque de risa***

Las carcajadas aumentaron,también el ceño fruncido de Momo con un enfado mezclado "_ya hablaremos sobre esto Shintaro-kun,ya hablaremos…"_

"_no han pasado ni dos dias,y ya tengo muchas cosas que contarle a mi almohada"-penso el peli-negro._

-realmente eres un pervertido.-se escucho la voz de su alumna y salvadora Kido comentándolo mas al aire que a su interlocutor.-

Las risotadas cesaron después de unos segundos,lagrimas provocadas por la risa salían de los ojos de sus estudiantes y el sentimiento de humillación y vergüenza lo invadió.

-¡r-r-realmente si que traj-ero a alguie int-interesante!-Kano se costillaba de risa en el suelo tratando de no perder mas la cordura.

Pero era verdad,ese niño era un pervertido.

Kuroha y Kano se continuaron burlando por un rato mas,enojando a la pequeña autoridad.

-bueno,ya.-callo Tsubomi manteniendo algo de orden como le fue posible y de inmediato se volvió al niño.-¿en donde me quede?-se dijo a si misma tratando de recordar lo que dijo antes del desorden,las carcajadas y demás.-Ene nos dijo que vienes de Tokyo y nos explico todo lo sucedido,pero no debes preocuparte tu secreto esta a salvo con nosotros.-hizo un intento de mostrar una sonrisa reconfortante lo que incomodo un poco al menor y eso NO paso por alto para la virus cybernetica del celular.-y con eso….-

-¡y con eso queremos darte la bienvenida a nuestra organización secreta!.-intervino Kano esta vez

¿eh?

-¡bienvenido al Mekakushi-dan,Shintaro-sensei!.-Kano presento aquella "brigada" de la cual su hermana era miembro.

1)toma aire

2)sonrie como puedas

3)sigue la corriente y habla con educacion

-entiendo a la perfección.-hablo el crió mostrando su formación diplomática,el no sabia tratar con estudiantes,estaría bien decir que no sabia tratar con ningún ser humano en la tierra.-ustedes son el Mekakushi-dan y me salvaron de los alumnos de 3 curso,les debo mucho,cualquier cosa que quieran no duden en pedírmelo.-

_"¡¿por que puñetes dije eso?!"_

_"¡no se lo tomen tan enserio!¡no se lo tomen tan enserio!"_

_-ahora que lo dices….-_Kozakura Kuroha se llevo una mano al mentón y mostró una sonrisa malula.

"_¡maldicion!¡justamente él!"_

-eso lo vamos a discutir en casa de Kisaragi-chan,Kuro-kun~.-comento Kano haciendo que Kuroha tenga ganas de hacerlo añicos.

_"¡¿Qué?!¡genial!"_

_"¡esto ya no puede ser peor!"_

-¿q-que…?-susurro asustado,el pobre niño solo queria descansar y se encontraba con ese manjar de locos que necesitaban un psicólogo con urgencia.

-¡queda poco tiempo,Tsubomi!-Seto-el único normal a su parecer.- alerto a la danchou de la misteriosa brigada que faltaba tan solo unos minutos para que inicie la clase.

-ahí esta tu ropa Shintaro-kun,¡y estas castigado!-la rubia intervino molesta y cogió el celular del pequeño Kisaragi con Ene en el.

-¡vamos Amo!¡cambie esa cara!¡hoy por fin hará amigos!-grito la peli-azul con ese estado animado de siempre que sacaba de quicio al crió.

-¡e-espero que nos llevemos bien,s-sensei!-Mary salio de la habitación después de inclinarse debidamente hacia su educador.

-¡bienvenido al Mekakushi-dan,Shintaro-sensei!-Kano mostró una picara sonrisa y salio de la habitación también.-

-ahí esta su ropa interior,creo que ya esta seca.-Seto salio seguido de Kuroha quien frunció el ceño dándole una sensación de terror en el Kisaragi.-

-patético.-

Ambos gemelos se fueron del cuarto.

-¡Shintaro-kun!¡comportate bien!¡y ya hablaremos sobre lo que Ene dijo hace unos momentos!.-

_Si,yo creo que si hay algo peor._

_-_si. -la rubia de momento dejo su ceño fruncido de lado y volvió a mostrar su sonrisa habitual.

-¡por cierto,hoy comprare Pizza!-

-¡Yupi~!¡Pizza!¡¿ya oíste amo?!,¡onee-chan comprara pizza!-animo Ene desde el celular.

-gracias,Momo-nee.-musito evitando ser escuchado por la susodicha -ademas que tenia algo de hambre por no comer absolutamente nada el dia anterior- y la mayor dejo la habitación dejándola solamente con la líder del mekakushi-dan.

-desde ahora eres el miembro numero 10,no lo olvides.-la peli-verde hablo sin remordimiento.-apresúrate,solo quedan 5 minutos.-

Una vez dicho esto,Tsubomi abandono la habitacion dejando a Shintaro solo.

"_esto…no puede ser peor"_

"_he dormido en la calle"_

"_me tiraron a una piscina"_

"_mis propios alumnos me rescatan"_

"_¡esa ene revela todos mis archivos!"_

"_¡y ahora soy un miembro de una organización de unos locos de pacotilla!"_

Numero 10

Kisaragi Shintaro

11 años

Profesor

Pervertido

Hikikomori

No ha dado su primer beso

_-¡_No me fastidien!-pego un grito el décimo integrante del mekakushi-dan.

Sin duda,seria una muy larga tarde

Con el Mekakushi-dan

* * *

><p><strong>¿y bien?<strong>

**a mi en lo personal no me convence este cap,sinceramente prefieron el anterior,lo se,hay muchos...**

** de estas cosas**

**¡Para la gente q cree que aqui hay KuroKano!,pos~,nope. entre todas las parejas Yaoi que amo con mi kokoro,esta no esta en mi lista,no me gusta mucho,pero bueno conocen a Kano y es capaz de todo para tapar sus mentiras,y por eso cometio la estupidez,repito: aqui no hay KuroKano.**

**Yaoi...pues...no lo se...primero que nada que esto es mas que todo comedia,lo siento,en el romance me voy a empeñar en shipear y por eso pido sugerencias de Ships por que..mi cerebro no capta señal.(¿cerebro?..¿cebrero estas ahi?,¿cerebro?) ¡lo ven!¡puré es lo que tengo ahi dentro!**

**mejorare el siguiente Capitulo,se los aseguro,es que no se,como estaba toda con lo de los medicamentos y bla,bla,bla,mas las vacaciones que ya estan por acabar en 2 DIAS (¡adios dias de vagancia1¡adios!hola...tareas...pzzz..),asi que ME VOY a tardar,sean pacientes pues los Latinos ya entramos a clases.**

¡**pondre mi mayor esfuerzo en el siguiente Capitulo!¡de veritas!,me esforzare demasiado por mi,para ustedes y ¡para el SEKAI!**

**ahora respondere algunos comentarios:**

**CrissNyan:me legra que me apoyes, :) ,y pos~ no te enojes pero no quiero dar Spoilers de pareja (hehehe)**

**Takumi-kun: ¡Takumi-kun!¡¿como esta?!,¡ya ni nos hablamos!,¡el KanoMomo es hermoshishishimo!¡hare que el mundo sea gobernado por KanoMomo!¡muajajaja~! (tengo SERIOS problemas),¡jaja gracias por tu apoyo) :3**

**Kazuma Ryouga: Kazuma-san,los casos de niños que ejercen como profesionales es demasiado complicado,lo siento,no puedo poner a Ayano ejerciendo en la escuela :c,¡PERO!,si habra Loli!Ayano **

**Meru-chain:*La abraza* ¡miles de gracias Meru-chain!,sin tu ayuda JAMAS hubiese podido comprender a la perfeccion que es el termino Chuunibyou,y pues...quizas Kuroha realmente es medio bastardo ,delincuente y pandillero ,y no te preocupas,SI shipeare a Kido-san,agradezco tu comprension.**

**SomeonewithAfro:siempre es bueno hacer reir a la gente,me encanta que mis fics hagan reir y que pasen un buen rato. c;**

**Vocal02Elen: ¡elena-chan!¡¿donde estas?!,¡buaaa~! *recibe la galleta y se la come* **

**comosh lesh dezhia *se traga la galleta* ñam~ ñam~**

**estare pensando los ships,y en el siguiente cap solo como Spoiler,apareceran Hiyo-chan y Hibi-chan.**

**y estoy pensado MUY SERIAMENTE hacer otro fic (claro,sin abandonar este,por supuesto)**

**¿alguien sabe lo que son "viñetas"?,meh~ bueno...¡asi!**

**Raikos-san~: tu fic de KuroAya one-shot,¡ya lo hago si!,se pasiente**

** ¡nos vemos en un nuevo capitulo de!:**

**¡Lets go!Shintaro-sensei.**

**maki-chan**


End file.
